Hello Of the Music
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Fic crossover interactivo de vocaloid, utaites y Fairy Tail. Pregunten lo que quieran a sus personajes favoritos de vocaloid, FT, Utaites y mis Oc's. GANÓ DICAPRIO, SEÑORES
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola, quise hacer este fic hace poco.

Len: Será un crossover interactivo para ustedes

Yo: Y espero compartirlo con ustedes

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Hiba Kazaki, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - En esta ocasión serán preguntas para Vocaloids y Personajes de Fairy Tail, pero todo paso por paso. Primero le podrán preguntar a sus principales, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel y Loke. Después iremos avanzando hasta donde el autor sepa. Le pueden preguntar las preguntas que quieran, así que no duden.

\- ¿Y por mientras, qué hacemos? - dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados

\- Yo les preguntaré - dijo Hiba - Sólo a los protas mayores.

\- Genial - dijo Natsu soltando llamitas de sus dedos chasqueandolos - Estoy encendido

Natsu: ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor de Fairy Tail?

\- Por lo general es divertido, tengo buenos amigos, buena compañía, y una linda chica - dijo Natsu

Miku Hatsune: ¿Qué se siente ser la más popular vocaloid del mundo?

\- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y todo eso se los debo a mis fans - dijo Miku emocionada

\- MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE! - Gritaba Rin enojada y celosa

\- Rin, todavía no, espérate hasta la próxima edición - dijo Len asustado y tratando de calmar a Rin

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! - gritó Rin histérica - ¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE MIKU ES NUESTRA ENEMIGA?

\- Len no diría eso - dijo Natsu

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Rin más enfurecida

\- Nada, nada - dijo Natsu

\- Jajajaja - dijo Gray burlón - Si puedes contra otros peleadores mortíferos pero Rin te saca lo más gallina!

\- Oh! ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Dijo Natsu enojado - Como si tu fueras más valiente en cuanto a Rin.

\- Te lo probaré! - dijo Gray acercándose a Rin - A Len le cae bien Miku

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Rin más enfurecida

\- Mentira, mentira - dijo Gray aterrado estilo chibi

\- Jejejeje - Rió Natsu - No que muy rudo, no que muy fuerte!

\- Bueno, con otros sí puedo, pero Rin es Rin!

\- Dejen que lo haga una chica - dijo Lucy - Len quiere a Miku

\- ¿QUÉ LEN QUÉ? - Gritó Rin más enfurecida que nunca

\- Nada, nada - dijo Lucy

\- Mas les vale, bola de maguitos! - dijo Rin enfadada de brazos cruzados

\- Lamentable - dijo Hiba riéndose

\- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? - dijo Haibaku corriendo y tratando de ponerse su camiseta

\- Rin no quiere que Len quiera a Miku ya que los kagamine y Miku son enemigos

\- Se autoproclamaron mis enemigos - dijo Miku - Y soy buena con ellos, qué está pasando?

\- Pueden traernos algo de sushi? - dijo Hiba - Esto parece partido de fecha tres, cuatro.

\- Señor productor, salve esto, por favor! - dijo Haibaku riéndose

\- Se nos viene abajo el show - dijo Natsu decepcionado

\- Ya nomás falta Ken Johnson - Dijo Hiba

\- Me llamaron? - dijo Ken apareciendo con Baihaku

\- Hola Ken - dijo Haibaku fríamente

\- Hola Baihaku - dijo un Hiba risueño

\- Seremos los conductores además de ustedes - dijo Baihaku

\- Por mi que Ken no haga desastres - dijo Lucy

\- ¡LA DE VERDE ES NUESTRA GRAN ENEMIGA! - gritaron Len y Rin

\- Los de verde son mis grandes amigos nwn - dijo Miku melosa y dejando a Gray con cara de "Qué está pasando"?

\- Y Erza? - dijo Natsu

\- Mandó su armadura descompuesta lejos, y esta armadura, fue a las palomas, se están muriendo de hambre - dijo Haibaku divertido

\- Pues... ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Natsu

\- Al final tendremos número musical, pero en esta ocasión, les tenemos un pequeño baile

\- GANGNAM STYLE! - Gritaron todos

Oppa Gangnam Style!

Gangnam Style!

O, op, op, op, oppa Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style!

O, op, op, op, oppa Gangnam Style

Dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - En esta ocasión serán preguntas para Vocaloids y Personajes de Fairy Tail, pero todo paso por paso. Primero le podrán preguntar a sus principales, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel y Loke. Después iremos avanzando hasta donde el autor sepa. Le pueden preguntar las preguntas que quieran, así que no duden.

\- ¿Ya podemos tener preguntas? - dijo Natsu

\- Ya nos las mandaron nwn - Haisuki

\- EEEEEEEHHH! - Todos felices

\- VAMOS! - Haibaku feliz

Akira Burgos pregunta...

Natsu: ¿Qué piensas de los demás Dragon Slayers?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Natsu - ¿Acaso tienes un Dragon Slayer favorito?

¿Qué harías si tuvieras que enfrentarte contra Charizard?

\- El de Pokemon? - dijo Natsu - Como es tipo fuego, puedo decir que sería una batalla reñida.

¿Tu chica ideal?

\- Una chica linda, de unos lindos ojos, un cuerpo sexy y una actitud amable y divertida - dijo Natsu

\- No sé a quién le suena eso - dijo Haibaku - Pero a mi me suela a Lucy

¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

\- Ves Loke? - dijo Natsu triunfante - Alguien reconoce que soy muy guapo!

\- Nah - dijo Loke sin importarle lo que dijo - Sueñas

Gray: ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente sexy?

\- No sé - dijo Gray - Tal vez se me dió.

\- Gray-sama es de lo más sexy - dijo Juvia babeando

¿Qué prefieres, Lucy o Juvia?

\- Bueno, para asegurarme de que sea entre nos... - dijo Gray y en eso susurra - Lucy está enamorada de otro chico, y de ser sincero, me gusta Juvia, pero no lo hagas evidente o no me dejará en paz de la emoción.

¿Qué sentiste al saber lo de Ultear?

\- ._.U Sin comentarios - Gray

\- Kusooo! Esta ya se me adelantó - dijo Haibaku con la cabeza baja

¿Bailarías twerk para las chicas?

\- ¿Y qué carambolas es twerk? - dijo Gray

\- Ni idea - dijo Hiba con una gotota en la cabeza

\- Nuestra compañera de info, Haisuki, nos dirá lo que es

\- Cierto - dijo Haisuki usando su iPad - Y una vez más le agradezco a Hiba y Haibaku por crearme.

\- No, agradece a JesusST por su máquina - Hiba

\- Ok - dijo Haisuki mirando su iPad - un twerk es el movimiento que realizo miley cyrus, con el trasero en el que parece una ramera.

\- OoO - Haibaku, Hiba y Gray - QUÉ DEFINICIÓN

P.D. Mi mejor amiga te ama :3

\- QUÉ? - gritó Juvia celosa - ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA ESA JURO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!

Lucy: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Fairy Tail?

\- Lo que más me gusta... deben de ser... las aventuras, las amigas que tengo, los amigos con los que viajo... y... cierto chico que me gusta mucho - dijo Lucy sonrojada y juntando sus dedos en señas de vergüenza

\- Que no te de pena decirlo Lucy - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - A mi Jesus King no le dió vergüenza morir por todos nosotros

\- Ya bájale, no? - dijo Baihaku

\- Tenía que aparecer mi gemelo contrario 7o7 - dijo Haibaku

¿que sientes cuando te dicen inutil?

\- Mejor no lo digas - dijo Haibaku

\- Por qué? - dijo Lucy

\- Para evitar drama - dijo Haibaku - Este debe de ser un show entretenido.

¿quienes te agradan más del gremio?

\- Son Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Happy... son geniales

¿Es cierto que sales con Sting en secreto?

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Lucy - NO, NI EN SUEÑOS! Por el amor de Oribe Peralta!

\- ¡OBRIGADO, MUITO OBRIGADO, ELL MAS BELLO DO EL MUNDO! - gritó Hiba feliz - ¡ES ORIBE PERALTA! ¡ES EL DEUS DEL FUCHIBOL! ¡EL DIOS DE ESTE DEPORTE ES ORIBE!

\- ¿Bueno? - Haibaku - Creo que ya se pegó eso de Oribe Peralta. xD

¿Prefieres que te emparejen con Gray, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, o Loke?

\- No sé... - dijo Lucy avergonzada - Loke es un perve, Sting no me agrada, Rogue... no es mi tipo, Gray... Juvia me considera su rival. Natsu... - en eso se sonroja

Erza: ¡ERES MI IDOLA!

\- Gracias - dijo Erza sonriendo - uwu

¿que fue lo primero que quisiste hacer cuando Jellal no te beso?

\- Le hubiera gritado... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONTRES NO ME QUIERES BESAR? QUÉ? ¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS?

¿que tan pervertida eres ewe?

\- Acá entre nosotras... - dijo Erza - Bastante.

\- Con razón Levy encontró revistas ecchi y hentai - dijo Haibaku - Pero si no lo hubiera mencionado, no la habría estampado contra la pared

\- Me duele mi carita al recordar eso - dijo Levy sobandose la cabeza

¿Jellal o Natsu?

\- Definitivamente Jellal

Happy: ¿Soy un gato volador?

\- Aye!

¿Serias mi neko novio?

\- Carla se pondría celosa

¡ERES MI IDOLO POR TROLLEAR A TODOS XD!

\- Ah no bueno xDDD AYE!

\- y ShinningAlexandros debería hacer preguntas también xD - Dijo Hiba

\- SI no quiere, NO QUIERE! - Dijo Haibaku enojado - Cada autor tiene sus razones, por Dios bendito!

ananeko123

Lucy: ¿Porque no te besas con Natsu?

\- ¿Qué... qué... quieres... quieres... que... que... me... be... bese... con... con... Na... Na...? - dijo Lucy balbuceando sonrojada y cae al suelo desmayada

¿Te parece guapo Sting?

\- Claro, pero NO es mi tipo - dijo Lucy

¿Soportas a Erza?

\- Sip - dijo Lucy - Pero si le digo que ya no puedo más con ella... me asesinará QoQ

Rin: ¿Te gusta alguien de Vocaloid?

\- Por ahora no - dijo Rin

¿Que sientes por tu hermano?

\- QUÉ? - Dijo Rin enojada - EN SERIO? OYE, LEN ES MI HERMANITO, YO NO SOY INCESTUOSA!

\- Bueno, creo que ya es todo - dijo Haibaku - Compartan este fic con otros fans de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail y pregunten más a los vocaloid. Por favor! QWQ - carita de gato adorable


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - Ah, y por cierto... Haibaku, háznos los honores causa owo

\- Sip - dijo Haibaku - DESPUES DE mis ocupaciones atrejadas... Mi hiatus ter-mi-nó owo Solo tuve que borrar varios fics para poder hacerlo.

\- Ahora podemos regresar a las preguntas OWO - Hiba

\- Ok - dijo Ken - Que sea rápido, tengo hambre!

\- ¿EN SERIO? - gritó Natsu - QUE POCA MIKU!

zeroTT pregunta:

Bien, hare preguntas "simples" y "normales":

\- Ok, aquí vamos - dijo Haibaku feliz

Natsu: ¿Que tan jodido crees que estarias si tuvieras que pelear con Alucard (Hellsing) ?

\- LO MAS ENCENDIDO QUE PUEDA XD! - gritó Natsu

\- No que simples? - dijo Baihaku riéndose

Erza: Has considerado aceptar un trabajo en Saint Seiya?

\- Pues como está la serie no sería mala idea - dijo Erza pensando

Con cual de estas personas nunca te arriegarias a salir? Dante Sparda, Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, Shin Natsume o Tomoki Sakurai?

\- Pues no te puedo decir una ya que podría elegir a uno, si no estuviera enamorada de Jellal - dijo Erza sonrojada - Lo cual es cierto. Pero no le digas a nadie - dijo susurrando

Kaito: Para ti una facil (mirada seria extrema) ¿Eres un lolicon?

\- NOOO! - gritó Kaito enojado - Yo soy de otra índole, pero tampoco soy Gay!

\- Cierto, si lo fuera, lo ahorco - dijo Meiko con un aura negra

Luka: ¿Le vas al yuri?

\- Eh? - dijo Luka sonrojada - ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?

\- Los fanservices - dijo Ken riéndose

\- Me agradabas cuando causabas estragos - dijo Luka enojada

Si no es asi te desafio a besar a Gakupo o a Kaito.

\- Ah, ok! - dijo Luka y de paso besó a Gakupo - Listo!

\- Luuukaaaaaaaaa - dijo Gakupo atónito y sonrojado

\- Luka y Gakupo-dono se guuusssssssssssssssstan! - dijo Happy divertido

Kona Kana Lee pregunta

Luka: ¿Que se siente ser el segundo personaje favorito de Vocaloid?

\- Soy la tercera - dijo Luka - Rin y Len son los segundos. Pero no envidio a nadie. No como Rin

\- ¡MUERTE A MIKU! - gritó Rin enfurecida

\- Mami, si ves esto, ayudame - dijo Len susurrando a la cámara.

¿No te gustaría ser el primero?

\- Interesante, pero los fans tienen la ultima palabra - dijo Luka sonriendo - Por eso los amo

¿Que piensas de Miku?

\- Es como una hermana para mi - dijo Luka - Y una chica bastante divertida. Y no puedo mencionar sus sentimientoa hacia cierto chico o su hermanita lo mata. Ya saben de quén hablo?

Juvia: Sabemos que te gusta Gray pero ¿Que hay con respeto a Lyon y Rogue?

\- Bueno, con Rogue no puedo comentar - dijo Juvia - Pero con Lyon... me quedo atónita cada vez que se pone asi conmigo.

¿Por que siempre le dices a Lucy rival de amor, la has visto en alguna cita con Gray si es así me gustaría saberlo?

\- Es que siempre está con Natsu-san y Gray-sama - dijo Juvia enfurecida rechinando los dientes de una manera divertida - Y ¿QUE TAL SI AL FINAL SE QUEDA CON GRAY? No lo soportaría - dijo al final haciendo puchero

Erza: ¿Si tuvieras una pelea con Zoro de One Piece quien seria el ganador?

\- Pues... Yo sería la ganadora. No es por presumir, pero bueno. Hay que ser sinceros, Haibaku nos retó.

\- Zoro no terminó bien - dijo Haibaku - Aunque fue reñido.

¿Por que te gusta tanto el pastel de fresas?

\- Que? - dijo Erza - No me puede gustar? Está delicioso! Me enamore de este pastel! OwO Ups... creo que mostre mi lado adorable - dijo avergonzada

¿Te has enamorado de alguien mas a parte de Jellar?

\- No que yo sepa - dijo Erza

Wendy: ¿Por que siempre te emparejar con Romeo?

\- Tal vez porque crean que somos linda parejita - dijo Wendy

ananeko123 pregunta

KYAAAAAAA... Que lindo...me encanto mucho...

\- Gracias - dijo Miku feliz

que gracioso Erza perventida,eso explica sus trajes

\- ¿Que te importa si lo soy? - dijo Erza seria

\- No hables así de uno de nuestros lectores - dijo Lucy - Es de pésima educación

Loke: ¿Porque eres tan guapo?

\- JA, QUE DECÍAS NATSU? - Dijo Loke sacandole la lengua

\- Ja - dijo Natsu haciendo como que le ignora

¿Te gusta Lucy?

\- OBVIO! - dijo Loke

\- GRRR! - gruñó Natsu

Juvia: ¿Eres yandere o tsundere?

\- Tsundere owo

¿Que te gusta de Gray?

\- AAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Juvia emocionada - TOOOODOOO! Su forma de ser, su voz, su cabello, su cuerpazo, sus costumbres de ser, tooodo owo y sus ataques Ice Make lo hacen ver más kawaii

Len: ¿te parece linda Miku?

\- Gulp! - dijo Len sonrojado y Rin le amenazó con una espada katana - ¿Pueden hacer que se vaya?

\- Rin, quieres una naranja? - dijo Natsu Dragion (edo Natsu) con una naranja

\- NARANJA! - gritó Rin y se abalanzó sobre Natsu Dragion quien se cubrió para que no le hiciera daño

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si es linda - dijo Len - La chica mas linda del mundo, pero no puedo expresarlo en público ya que es mi enemiga y la de Rin.

¿Soportas a Rin?

\- Cuando no se trata de Miku, es adorable y buena persona - dijo Len - Pero cuando está cerca de Miku, descarga tooodo su odio en ella. Tal vez se debe a que es la Vocaloid más popular de todos y nosotros ocupamos el segundo puesto. Por eso la autodeclaramos nuestra enemiga. Aunque no creo que deba de ser asi

\- Naranjaaa! - dijo Rin comiendo su Naranja de manera salvaje y a su lado estaba el Edo Natsu quien lloraba

\- ¿No querías que Rin te matara? - dijo Natsu Dragneel - Pobre

Rin: ¿Porque eres adorable?

\- DE VERDAD CREES QUE SOY ADORABLE? - Dijo Rin mustrando su carita más kawaii

¿Porque no soportas a Miku?...es buena chica

\- ES MI ENEMIGA! - gritó Rin enojada - LA ENEMIGA DE LOS GEMELOS KAGAMINE!

SinningAlexandros:

Me mató lo de que Gray ama a Juvia, lo de que Lucy ama a Natsu y me dio pena lo que Erza le hizo. Y sobre Erza... Mmmmm... Qué pervertida más dura.

\- Oh, gracias nwn - dijo Erza sonrojada - Pero soy de Jellal

A Gajeel le quiero preguntar qué siente por Levy y a Charle qué piensa realmente de Happy.

\- Bueno, Levy es una chica bastante linda, y es genial - dijo Gajeel

\- Está ocultando que le gusto - dijo Levy susurrando

\- NO QUIERO DECIR NADA MAS DE LO QUE PIENSO DE HAPPY! - gritó Charle - TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI

A Len qué opina de Miku y de Rin. Y a Luka si es lesbiana o no y a quién quiere de pareja ella.

\- Bueno, Rin es una linda hermanita - dijo Len - Y Miku es la chica más linda del mundo. No entiendo por que Rin la odia. Y por que la convirtio en nuestra enemiga.

\- Yo no soy lesbiana - dijo Luka - Me gusta Gakupo. OwO

\- Ok, Baihaku, una cosa más que quieras decir - dijo Hiba

\- Sip - dijo Baihaku - ¡DIOS ESTA MUERTO!

\- RECTRACTATE! - Gritó Haibaku apuntandolo con una katana

\- Es mi katana? - dijo Rin

\- Por qué lo haría? - dijo Baihaku - Sabes por qué no creo en TU DIOS, asi que no me lo hagas más difícil!

\- Lo que es Haibaku - dijo Gray - Baihaku es lo opuesto.

\- Quiero cantar para irnos! - dijo Len - QUE SEA PLUS BOY!

\- Ok - dijo Ken

\- A CANTAR OWO

To-to-to-  
Tonari no kurasu saikin chotto ki ni natteru ano ko  
Puriti tokimekirameki sumairu  
Iya iya iya iya  
Betsu ni suki toka sonnan janai yo!  
Tada chotto chotto chotto  
Me de oikakechatteru dake dattebaa!

Toka itte mou hora kimi ni kekkou meromero nandatte  
Benkyou mo zenzen atama ni haitte konakute mou yabbee  
Kimi ni insuubunnkai (saretai!) mousou de koushiki tenkai (kai kai!)

Kou nattara jigen no hate made koeteke rerigou  
Kiminnaka chokusetsu nokosazu ittekimaaaaaaath!

Haa...haa...kawaii...kawaii yoo...haa...  
Yamete! yamete! yamete ttebaa! yamete yo!  
Yamero ttsutten daro  
Hai

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku te tteku no nami  
Shitaitai sakari  
Nanka nanka nanka nanka  
Doki ttoshichau  
Kimi no kimi no kimi no kimi no  
Fakkin!

Misete misete motto  
Misete misete chanto  
Misete misetemite  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte gaman chotto gaman  
Yappa gaman dekinai  
Shitai shitai shishunki desu  
Otoko no ko da mon...

Sa-sa-sa-  
Sangakunen no bijin de otona de hakushiki yasashii senpai  
Sonna ni kao chikadzukeraretara  
Mou dokidoki tomaranakutte (aan)  
Y-shatsu eri no sukima chiramishite  
Sukaato go senchi ottara saikou  
Michatta ga saigo  
Doko miten no yo!  
Hirateuchi a.k.a. gohoubi

Konya no okazu ha sanma? (non non)  
Butaniku no shougayaki? (non non)  
Senpai ni egaku houbutsusen  
Ue ni totsu shita ni totsu  
Pai aaru jijou shite dashita  
Koushiki to seishun to bonnou  
Tomerannai honnou ore no XXX  
Shit! shit! Say Good Bye

Docchi wo erabu no?  
Kimenasai yo  
E...ee...etto...etto...jaa...docchi mo!  
Haa!?  
Suimasen deshitaaaaa!

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku tetteku no Breaking  
Ichinuke agari  
Dame dame dame dame kura ttoshichau  
Ore no ore no ore no ore no  
Fakkin!

Koete koete motto  
Koete koete chanto  
Koete koe agete  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte kiite chotto kiite  
Yappa kiken BPM  
Shitai shitai toshigoro desu  
Otoko no ko no...

Chotto dake nee  
Chotto dake misete  
Chotto dake hora  
Chotto danshi!?  
Chotto dake nee  
Chotto dake misete  
Chotto dake...  
Ato LINE yatteru?

Kiritsu rei rei kiritsu chakuseki  
Kiritsu rei rei chakuseki kiritsu  
Chakuseki rei rei chakuseki chakuseki  
Chakuseki kiritsu rei rei rei rei rei rei rei kiritsu

Te wo awsetekudasai  
Minna genki ni itadakimasu  
Sayonara sankaku  
Mata kite shikaku  
Sensei minasan  
Opinkosu

Pi pi pi  
Piisu de tobashimasu  
Re:Say isshin jiseishin  
Notteku tetteku no nami  
Shitaitai sakari  
Dame dame dame dame kura ttoshichau  
Ore no ore no ore no ore no  
Fakkin!

Misete misete motto  
Misete misete chanto  
Misete misetemite  
ABCD ii yatsu  
Datte gaman chotto gaman  
Yappa gaman dekinai  
Shitai shitai shishunki desu  
Otoko no ko da mon!  
M-O-Z-U-K-U hijiki!

\- Gracias por ver este capi - dijo Haibaku - A todos los que lo vieron, recomiendenlo, comenten, preguntenos algo a nosotros o a usu personajes de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail favoritos y tambien si podemos agregar a otros de ambas series. PREGUNTEN! OWO


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: De primera intención, GRACIAS por los reviews

Natsu: Aunque iniciaron muy pocos, con eso basta, y sobra xD

Yo: Lo se nwn Pero QUIERO MÁS XD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - Ah, y por cierto... Haibaku, háznos los honores causa owo

\- Sip - dijo Haibaku - Les presento a mi nueva OC... Con ustedes... Haibakura Ishida Nami

\- Holi :3 - dijo Haibakura apareciendo. Haibakura tiene cabello cafe, ojos rojos y viste lo mismo que Haibaku. Solo que es una chica con senos medianos pero redondos y unas piernas hermosas.

\- Haibakura es mi gemela - dijo Haibaku - La conoci mientras estaba de viaje en Villa Bonita en San Diego, EUA

\- Y en todo - dijo Haibakura feliz - QUiero dar los honores

\- Ok - Hiba

\- Ahora podemos regresar a las preguntas OWO - Haibakura

ananeko 123 dice

Cada día me encanta mas...¡Te adoro a Len!

\- Gracias - dijo Len feliz

¡Eres sexy Loke!

\- Jajaja nwn - dijo Loke sonriendo y Natsu miro ignorandolo a otro lado

¿Se pueden hacer retos?...si es así, mi reto es que Miku y Len se besen en frente de Rin, quien este atada a una silla...

\- De acuerdo - dijo Haibakura, ato a Rin en una silla y la vendo en los ojos - Para que no se desate

\- Ok - dijo Len besando a Miku en los labios de manera rapida, pero Rin lo vio porque Haibakura le bajo la venda de sus ojos

\- QUEEEE CARAAAA... - Gritó Rin pero un flash la dejo lela - Que pasó?

\- Amo estas cosas - dijo Hiba sosteniendo un boton de flash que quita la memoria y todos estaban con gafas negras, menos Rin

Gumi: ¡Te adoro mucho! ¿porque eres tan adorable? ¡Amo tus canciones!

\- Gracias - dijo Gumi sonrojada y melosa - Es un placer cantar para ustedes

Rin: Si tanto odias a Miku, ¿porque haces dúo con ella?

\- Gajes del oficio - dijo Rin - Master es el que decide, yo no.

Luka: ¿Harias yuri con Miku o Rin?

\- Etto... si fuera lesbiana, lo haria con Miku - dijo Luka sonrojada

Kaito: ¿Estas celoso de Len?

\- No creo xD - Dijo Kaito

Erza: ¿Sientes por Natsu algo mas que amistad cuando eras pequeña?

\- Pues a decir verdad, es como un hermano para mi, pero solo eso, aunque me gusta bañarme con el desnuda - dijo Erza

\- Y NO HACES NADA PERVE CON EL? - Dijo Haibakura aterrada

\- Pues es que Erza no es tan aventada - dijo Miku - Antes se bañaba con Natsu y Gray cuando eran peques, asi que a Erza no le importa bañarse con chicos, no como a otras chicas como yo.

\- O como Gasai Yuno - dijo Len riendose

\- Esa chica si que ama a su Yuki xD - Gumi

Lucy: ¿Te gustaria tener un hijo con Natsu?

\- Etto... - dijo Lucy sonrojada

Natsu: ¿Pelearias frente a frente con Naruto y Goku?

\- AAAA! - gritó Natsu emocionado - Solo de mencionarlo me dejo encendido!

Gray: ¿Que te gusta de Juvia?

\- Pues que ella es linda, es muy amigable, muy buena maga de agua y ademas es muy amorosa, pero siempre a al grado de que se obsesiona conmigo, eso me incomoda mucho.

ShinningAlexandros:

Me encantó lo que dijo Gajeel, y Levy me resulta linda y adorable también.

\- No te conocia ese ladp, Gajeel - dijo Haibaku riendose

Y gracias por aclarar la duda sobre Luka, me disculpo con ella, no quería ofenderla. Díselo.

\- No te preocupes - dijo Luka - Ya me es comun que me confundan de ese modo. Los fanservices son tan divertidos.

Y sobre Charle... No la entiendo.

\- Cierto - dijo Baihaku - Entiendo mas a Happy, porque es muy trolleador

Hablando de Erza, yo también tengo a alguien y no le haría nada aunque estuviera desnuda frente a mí, díselo.

\- Gracias, asi que somos iguales en varias cosas - dijo Erza sonriendo - Me cas muy bien

Y tengo una pregunta para Mirajane:

\- Ok - dijo Mirajane curiosa

¿Quién le gusta a Mirajane?

\- Etto... - dijo Mirajane sonrojada - Etto... Creo que Laxus

\- Ok, Baihaku, una cosa más que quieras decir - dijo Hiba

\- Sip - dijo Baihaku - Tu gemela es Sexy

\- Ah bueno... - dijo Haibaku incomodo

\- No me llevo con personas que ofenden a lo que yo creo, Haibaku me hablo de ti - dijo Haibakura

\- Me lleva la que me miku - dijo Baihaku enojado - TEnias que ser gemela de Haibaku

\- Ok - dijo Ken

\- A CANTAR OWO - dijo Haibakura - Quieres cantar I I lose Myself

\- Sip - dijo Gray

\- Gray va a cantar? - dijo Natsu riendose

\- Callate Flamita - dijo Gray agarrando el microfono

I stared up at the sun  
Thought of all of the people and places  
And things I've loved

I stared up just to see  
that all the faces  
you were the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
Woah, woah , woah

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight

*Instrumental*

I woke up with the sun  
Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved  
I woke up just to see  
With all the faces  
you were the one next to me

You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out the window, tonight...

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
Woah, woah, woah

If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I...  
Lose myself tonight  
Whooooooo...Whooo ,Awhooo

*Instrumental*

Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...

Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...  
Take us down and we keep trying  
40 000 feet keep flying...

Lose myself  
If I lose myself tonight..  
Whoooooooooo  
whoooooo,whooooooo

\- Gracias por ver este capi - dijo Haibaku - A todos los que lo vieron, recomiendenlo, comenten, preguntenos algo a nosotros o a usu personajes de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail favoritos y tambien si podemos agregar a otros de ambas series. PREGUNTEN! OWO Y HAGAN RETOS


	5. Chapter 5

Hello of the music ch4

Yo: Nunca, y repito, NUNCA pensé que llegaría un review a este fic.

Natsu: Pues siéntete contento.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas y Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- El nombre es algo raro, pero lo de las preguntas es lo de menos - dijo Hiba - Ah, y por cierto... Haibaku, háznos los honores causa owo

\- Ya conocen a Hiba, Haibakura y Baihaku – dijo Haibaku

\- Y quiero presentarles a MI HERMANITA – dijo Baihaku y suena redoble de tambores

\- Con ustedes… Baihakura Dishia – dijo Haibakura

\- Hola a todos – dijo Baihakura. Cabello largo color negro, ojos negros hermosos, camisa negra, camiseta blanca, falda blanca con franjas negras, zapatos negros.

\- Ahora podemos regresar a las preguntas OWO – Haibakura

Daimonis Dice:

Me encantó todo menos el beso de Len y Miku.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra del MikuxLen? – dijo Haibakura con puchero chibi

Y para ti, Erza, me alegra caerte bien, por si lo malentendiste, dije "que no le haría nada aunque estuvieta desnuda frente a mí" refiriéndome a ti únicamente.

\- Ups… gomen – dijo Erza apenada

Y Rin te comprendo, Len es tuyo, todos lo sabemos-Sonrisa pícara-

\- ¡ESPÉRATE! – gritó Rin moviendo sus manos hacia enfrente, arriba y abajo - ¡YO NO LE TIRO A ESAS ONDAS!

\- Los fans si – dijo Haibaku pícaro y riéndose

\- Me lleva la…

Gajeel, dime, cuàl es tu mayor trauma?

\- ¿Trauma? – Dijo Gajeel – No tengo ninguno.

\- Yo lo ayudo – dijo Natsu – ¡Su trauma es saber que Levy es PLANA!

\- Eso fue cruel, Natsu – dijo Gumi molesta

\- ¡VEN ACÁ, SALAMANDER! – gritó Gajeel a punto de pelear con Natsu, pero…

\- Eso sí que no – dijo Levy con tono autoritario - ¡Nada de peleas en este show!

\- A menos que lo reten – dijo Gray riéndose

ananeko123 dice…

¡ME ENCANTA CADA DIA MAS!

\- Gracias – dijeron todos agradecidos

Lucy: Te reto a besar a Natsu por 10 minutos

\- NO AGUANTARÍA 10 MINUTOS! – Gritó Lucy sonrojada

\- ¿Quieres que te diga las consecuencias de no tomar desafíos? – dijo Baihaku con voz maléfica

\- AAAA! – gritó Lucy aterrada y en eso besó a Natsu, quien correspondió apasionadamente el beso.

\- ¡Qué rápido! – dijo Baihakura

Wendy: ¿Quien te gusta?

\- La verdad… - dijo Wendy sonrojada y juntando sus deditos con la cabecita un poco baja – No sé decidirme si Romeo… o Tsuna de KHR.

\- ¿WHAT? – gritó Baihaku

\- Indignante – dijo Ken Johnson – Por mí la mato.

\- ¡Eres un fascista! – gritó Haibaku

\- Gracias, no te molestes – dijo Ken halagado

\- ¿WTH? – Haibaku aterrado

Rin: Te reto decirle a Miku que la adoras

\- ¿Y si no qué? – dijo Rin molesta

\- Te mandamos a India como castigo – dijo Baihaku

\- Me iré cuando termine el capítulo – dijo Rin molesta

\- Lo que le espera – dijo Haibaku aterrado

Len: ¿Eres sobre protector con Rin?

\- No – dijo Len – Un poco protector. Rin, por otro lado, es ultraliberal y radical.

Kaito: ¿Te gusta Miku?

\- Nop – dijo Kaito – Amo más a los helados… y a Meiko.

\- BAKAITO, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJISTE? – gritó Meiko agarrando del cuello a Kaito

\- Te amo a ti – dijo Kaito aterrado

\- Oh… - dijo Meiko soltándolo – Yo pensaba que a los helados.

Gray: ¿Amas a Juvia?

\- ¿QUÉ TE INCUMBE? – gritó Gray sonrojado

\- Recordemos que negaste a Juvia en cierto episodio de la nueva temporada y bailaste con Wendy – dijo Haibakura

\- Lamentable – dijo Baihakura – Yo soy Gruvia a muerte

Juvia: ¿Que harías si descubres que Gray tiene novia?

\- ¡LA MATO! - gritó Juvia enojadísima - ¡NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE QUITARME A MI GRAY-SAMA!

Mily Dice:

Rin : no me importa que miku ,tu y tu gemelito sean enemigos MIKU X LEN LA MEJOR PAREJA DE LA HISTORIA

\- Pfff! Como si fueran pareja! – dijo Rin fastidiada

\- Etto… sobre eso… - dijo Len sonrojado

y por cierto ARRIBA EL KAIMEI Y EL NALU Y GRUVIA¡ LoL xDD

\- Aww, gracias – dijo Meiko sonrojada y melosa

\- Por fin alguien que aprueba que estemos juntos – dijo Natsu

\- Si todos lo aprueban – dijo Lucy fastidiada

\- ¡AMO A GRAY-SAMA! – gritó Juvia contenta

\- Me lleva – dijo Gray sonrojado

Evunchi2020 dice:

Yo quiero preguntar:

\- De acuerdo – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Natsu: yo se q eres mucho pero muchisimo mas sexy q loke , porque estas tan bueno?

\- Tal vez porque soy más ardiente, soy más divertido, soy más amigable y tengo muchas apariciones fanservice yaoi con Hielito – dijo Natsu sonriendo - No sé.

Natsu: te reto a besar a lucy

\- Va de nuevo ouo – dijo Natsu y besó a Lucy.

\- Espero que no la manosee – dijo Haibaku

Lucy: q opinas de el stinglu y el nali? A mi no me gustan prefiero el nalu

\- Yo personalmente digo que no soy muy fan de StingLu, ya que a Sting le gusta Yukino, y lo de Nali, tampoco, Lisanna quiere con Haibaku.

\- ¡LUCY! – gritó Lisanna sonrojada

\- Ara ara – dijo Mirajane sonriendo – Lisanna ama a Haibaku

\- Lindo – dijo Haibaku sonrojado

Gray : te reto a besar a juvia y si no lo haces tendrás que pasearte por todo magnolia desnudo sin nada puesto durante todo el día

\- ¡Tampoco empecemos ya a arrastrar prestigio! – dijo Gray – Mejor callo a Juvia. – en eso besó a Juvia por varios segundos y ella cayó (literalmente) derretida ante Gray. – Se nota que le gusto.

\- ¿TU CREES? – gritó Ken Johnson

Miku: me encanta tus canciones aun que no me decido entre tu y Rin es tan difícil

\- Imagínate las próximas elecciones del próximo semestre – dijo Miku

Erza : te doy un pastel de fresa mas grande que magnolia si besas a jerall, QUIERO JERZA!

\- Oye… y ERZA? – gritó Baihaku mirando a todos lados pero vio a Erza no solo besando a Jellal, sino que…

\- NADA DE HENTAI EN MI CUENTA! – gritó Haibaku agarrando la cámara a otro lado

Len : te entiendo yo tengo un hermano que es igual q Rin -.-

\- Ojalá que no sea ultraliberal – dijo Len – Ya que hasta Rin tiene su canción atea, llamada "Atheism".

\- Dios es… - dijo Rin cantando, aprovechando la mención - … un embustero.

\- ¿Y QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO, KAGAMINE? – gritó Haibakura enojada

\- Ya me salió cristianita – dijo Len aterrado

Charle : te obligo a decirle te quiero a happy si no te hago la tortura numero 3

\- No se cuál es ni quiero saber así que… TE QUIERO HAPPY – dijo Charle

\- Aye, gracias – dijo Happy meloso y sonrojado

Loke : eres feo, no me gustas

\- Ja, te gané! – gritó Natsu feliz

\- Pero por lo menos soy un espíritu celestial de Lucy – dijo Loke

\- Pero ni superas ni un poco a Martin Garrix – dijo Haibaku riéndose – Y mucho menos a Rin Matsuoka, ni a Sensei Shun Kazami, ni siquiera al propio Sebastian Michels.

\- Tu ganas – dijo Loke fastidiado – Sólo por lo de Garrix y ese mayordomo de Kuroshitsuji.

\- No te olvides de Levi, de Shingeki – dijo Baihakura – Me encanta cuando se pone de seme con su uke Eren.

\- ¡DEFENDERÉ ERENXMIKASA POR SIEMPRE! – gritó Haibaku

\- Hablando de otros animes… - dijo Baihaku – CON USTEDES, LOS ÚNICOS CHICOS INVITADOS DE OTROS ANIMES… RIN OKUMURA DE AO NO EXORCIST Y TSUNAYOSHI DE KHR EN BATALLA DE RAP DEL FRIKISMO!

\- Interpretado por Keyblade y Kinox – dijo Baihakura

\- Esto no terminará bien – dijo Miku aterrada

Rin vs Tsuna

Rin Okumura

Rin: Me llamo Rin Okumura soy el hijo de Satán

Debo luchar contra un humano inútil que pronto caerá

Dependes de un bebe con una cabeza amorfa

¡Eres demasiado torpe! ¡El principal motivo de mofa!

Ni tú ni tu jodida mafia podréis derrotarme

Solamente con mi magia caeréis en un instante

Sois una p*** guardería, rodeados de críos

La vergüenza de los Vongola... ¡El décimo es un timo!

\- ¡Reborn!¡Qué hago? – dijo Tsuna aterrado ¡Yo no sé pelear!

\- ¡Cállate, perdedor Tsuna! – dijo el pequeñito Reborn - ¡Tengo una solución!

¡E-e-espera un momento! – dijo Tsuna más aterrado - ¿¡Eso es una pistola?! No irás a dispararme, ¿verdad? ¡No, no, espera! ¡NO! ¡NOO!

BOOOM!

\- ¡REBORN!

Tsuna: ¡Atención! Ahora va a contemplar todo el mundo

Como acabo en un instante contigo yendo en gayumbos

Te lo tienes muy creído ¿eh, Rin Okumura?

Mas Shiemi me ha dicho que en la cama "Rin-poco-dura"

¡PUM! ¡Si te doy un par de golpes ya te CAES!

Te haré gritar más que Squalo cuando dice: AYY!

¿Exorcismo? ¡Porfa! Creo que tengo un monstruo dentro

¡Que no parará hasta dejar al hijo de Satán muerto!

Rin: Lo que dice shiemi , lo dice de ti Kyoko

No sé en que estará pensando para proclamarte el jefe Giotto

Solamente observa, necesitas la bala de Reborn

Para enfrentarte a mí y hacerte el campeón

¿Don Vito Corleone estaría orgulloso de ti?

Ya que el oficio de mafioso poco a poco se va al traste

He luchado con demonios que dan más juego que tú

No puedes derrotar al jodido exorcista azul

Tu maldito anime fue víctima del yaoi (Yo: Fak! Es cierto!)

Gokudera, Enma y tú sois el trio de este mes

¿Cuántas p***s mojabragas pervertirán con vosotros hoy?

Has perdido, Tsunayoshi ¡lo tienes que reconocer!

\- ¡Reborn!¡el efecto de la bala se ha acabado! ¿¡Qué hago!? - tsuna

¡no te preocupes! – Reborn -¡tengo una bala aún más potente!

¿¡cómo!? ¿¡tienes que dispararme otra vez!? – dijo Tsuna aterrado - Bueno... venga... vale... ¡DISPARA!

BOOOM!

\- Ahora es cuando esto se pone serio... – dijo el otro Tsuna…

Tsuna Hyper: Hyper Mode activado! Me sobran cojones

Vengo con mi mafia, causando más miedo que Al Capone

¿Eres el exorcista azul? pues si te cojo te haré derramar tanta sangre que vas a ser el exorcista rojo

¿Me lanzas tu fuego? Yo activo mi punto Zero y lo convierto en hielo dejándolo todo congelado

¿Más llamas de nuevo? las absorbo y las devuelvo con el poder de mi punto Zero Personalizado

Ahora es mi momento, voy a abrasar esa carne. Natsu me acompañará y te lanzaré un XX-Burner

Este combate a acabado... damas, caballeros soy el Decimo... pero en este combate he quedado el primero

Eso fue todito – dijo Haibaku – Y por mientras Tsuna se volvió Hyper Mode, Rin Kagamine empacó sus cosas y se fue de castigo a ser golpeada y maltratada pro UNTRANACIONALISTAS HINDÚES EN GUJARATI INDIA!

\- ¿QUÉ HICE? – gritó Rin aterrada, pero ya era tarde, el avión se lo llevó.

\- Gracias por ver este capi - dijo Haibaku - A todos los que lo vieron, recomiéndenlo, comenten, pregúntenos algo a nosotros o a sus personajes de Vocaloid y Fairy Tail favoritos y también si podemos agregar a otros de ambas series. A partir del próximo verán más vocaloids y a los chicos de Blue Pegasus y Edolas. PREGUNTEN! OWO Y HAGAN RETOS.

Ah, y el próximo semestre habrán elecciones para presidente del Universo de Haibakusun (sí, ya le puse nombre)

¿QUIÉN SUCEDERÁ A FABIA SHEEN?

¿Y qué onda con el pastel de fresas?

\- Dónde la ponemos? – dijo Haibakura


	6. Chapter 6

Hello of the music ch6

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Así que tendremos que adaptarnos a las consecuencias de ausentarme – dijo Haibaku

\- Pero tu fic del campamento es divertido – dijo Baihakura – Yo quería ver a mi Krad-chan ouo

\- Sigo pensando que Krad es de Reol – dijo Haibaku

Evunchi2020 dice: Perdon por el pastel gigante pero quería jerza y tuve jerza, nalu y gruvia bien!( ahora falta lami,gale y stinyu)

\- No sé cual es LaMi, pero sí GaLe y StinYu – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Es LaxusxMirajane – dijo Len Kagamine feliz

Mira: te gusta laxus verdad y si no es así te reto a besarle

\- Etto… etto… etto… - dijo Mirajane

\- No sabemos quién sería más adecuado para Mira-chan pero hasta ahora veo a Laxus más propenso – dijo Lisanna

\- Ok… - dijo Mirajane y besó en la mejilla a Laxus, a lo que este se sonroja

\- Impresionante, ¿no? – dijo Miku

Gajeel: deja de ser un cobarde y confiésale a levy q se nota demasiado q te gusta

\- *Gulp* - dijo Gajeel aterrado y decidió ir a Levy, pero… una alarma sonó en la mente de Gajeel

\- "Hazte wey" – dijo la mente de Gajeel – "Hazte wey"

\- … … - Gajeel nervioso - ¡ERES PLANA!

\- Gajeel… - dijo Levy depre – Eres… Gajeel, eres un IDIOTA!

\- "Wiiii, se hizo wey" – dijo la Mente de Gajeel

\- ¡REPRENDO EL "HAZTEWEY" EN EL NOMBRE DE CRISTO! – gritó Haibaku enfurecido

\- No me vengas con eso – dijo Baihaku molesto

\- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI NII-CHAN! – gritó Haibakura muy molesta

\- Gomene, Haibakura-chan – dijo Baihaku apenado

\- No quiero hablar contigo – dijo Haibakura de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda a Baihaku

\- I hate you so fucking much – dijo Baihaku enfurecido hacia Haibaku

\- De nada, Dishia-baka – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- ¿Desde cuándo están así? – dijo Lisanna

\- Es que tras iniciar en la universidad, al principio se llevaron muy bien – dijo Haibakura - pero desde que Haibaku le habló de Jesús, se enojó, le criticó y hasta le clavó sus uñas en su rostro. Desde ese entonces, la amistad entre ambos se rompió y se volvieron enemigos.

\- Entiendo – dijo Lucy

Sting: lucy me ha dicho q te gusta yukino ¡quiero una demostración!

\- Qué? – dijo Sting sonrojado

\- Sting-sama… ¿es cierto? – dijo Yukino sonrojada

\- Pues se la pasaban muy bien en la piscina de Sabertooth – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- O cuando Sting se disculpó con Yukino, en el momento en que todos peleamos por ella – dijo Lucy - ¡PERO YO QUERÍA QUE YUKINO ENTRARA A FAIRY TAIL!

\- Ya basta… - dijo Yukino sonrojada – Me voy a desmayar…

Miku: mikuxlen! Mikuxlen! Mikuxlen!

\- Etto… jejejejeje – dijo Miku sonrojadísima y muy nerviosa

\- Bah… - dijo Rin fastidiada

\- No es lo que crees – dijo Len sonrojado

Rin: te reto a q mikuxlen sea tu mejor amiga durante un día o si no te hago la tortura numero 1, es la q mas duele

\- Naaaaa, no es justo – dijo Rin haciendo pucheros – Está bien, trataré.

\- Espero que se la pasen bien – dijo Haibakura

Len: aprobecha este día para estar con miku!

\- Gracias – dijo Len muy alegre

\- ¡DEMENTE! – gritó Laxus furioso

Todos: sois los mejores

\- GRACIAS – dijeron todos

\- Y ahí se acabaron las preguntas – dijo Haibaku - ¿CON QUÉ CARAJOS RELLENAMOS?

\- Con el anuncio – dijo Haibakura – A partir de ahora tenemos mucho que hacer para el nuevo universo de Haibakusun. Pero antes… QUIERO PRESENTARLES A LA NUEVA NOVIA DE HAIBAKU-CHAN

\- Es mi novia desde hace meses – dijo Haibaku sonrojado – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarla antes. Señoras y señores…

\- ¡SOPHIA ANN SWEETIE! – dijo Sophia apareciendo feliz.

Sophia es de cabello medio largo café claro, hermosos ojos verdes, vestido sin mangas azul (de cualquier estilo), pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros. Es una chica muy tierna y hermosa.

\- Y es española – dijo Haibaku contento

\- Sólo que mi nombre me da extraña sensación – dijo Sophia nerviosa

\- No te preocupes – dijo Haibaku contento - ¿Qué nos traes hoy, Sophita?

\- Traigo NUEVOS REVIEWS – dijo Sophia

\- ¡NO ME HAGAN ESTO! – gritó Haibaku contento

MikiMiki dice: he muerto de la risa en más de una ocasión con tu fic xD ¡Genial!

\- Impresionante – dijo Ken

\- Más que impresionante – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Aquí van mis preguntas:

Kaito: ¿Cómo conociste a Meiko?:3

\- Fue cuando iniciamos el movimiento VOCALOID – dijo Kaito feliz – Fue hace muchos años

\- Antes de que llegara Miku y nos arruinara el trabajo – dijo Meiko ebria

\- Estás ebria – dijo Kaito – Miku nos quiere

Miku: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que Len te gustaba?*-*

\- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Miku sonrojada - ¡YAMETE!

Len: En serio darías tu vida por Rin? (Imagino que si) Lo harías también por Miku?

\- Obvio que sí – dijo Len sonriendo – Rin es mi hermana, la amo mucho. Pero Miku…

\- ¡NO DIGAS NADA! – gritó Rin enojada

Rin: ¿No crees que tu razón de odiar a Miku es algo inmadura xD?

\- ¿Nunca escuchaste Gekokujou? – dijo Rin molesta

Gakupo: ¿Quién, según tú, vendría siendo tu mejor amigo?

\- Kaito, naturalmente – dijo Gakupo sonriendo

\- Me dan ganas de invitar a utaites – dijo Gumi sonriendo.

\- ¡ESTO ES UNA RIDICULEZ! – gritó una chica peliverde enfurecida - ¡HAIBAKA!

\- Awww, nooo – dijo Haibaku nervioso

Awww siii, es Minon Kashi, de España. Cabello Verde, Ojos morados, Chaleco amarillo sin mangas y remera roja ajustada y sin mangas, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos cafés

\- ¡DEBISTE QUEDARTE EN CASA! – gritó Minon enojada

\- No me culpes de esto – dijo Haibaku

\- A este paso, otros vocaloids, los de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale y los Utaites aparecerán – dijo Len un poco preocupado – En 2 capítulos.

Usagi-Chan dice: Antes que nada...

AME EL RAP XD

\- De nada – dijo Haibaku - ¿Quién crees que ganó? Tsuna o Rin. El "Juudaime" o el hijo del diablo.

Bueno, ahora las preguntas nwn

Kaito: eres mi vocaloid favorito *-* y quisiera saber... ¿que opinas del yaoi que hacen de ti y Gakupo y de ti y Len? y si fueras gay... ¿a cual de los escogerias? ówò

\- Primero que nada – dijo Kaito – Me parece… raro. Pero si los fans les gusta la homosexualidad, pues bien. Es su derecho.

\- Obviamente – dijeron Haibaku y Baihaku – Etto… ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Pero obviamente no soy gay – dijo Kaito

\- Estúpido retrógrado – dijo Baihaku molesto

\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo Minon molesta - ¿Acaso vives en la edad medieval?

\- Se puede vivir ahí – dijo Len – Busca Party x Party

\- Como sea – dijo Kaito – Pero si fuera gay… Elegiría a Len. Es bien violable

\- BUAAAAAA! - gritó Len en pucheros – LO RECONOZCO. SOY SHOTA… Pero sigo siendo HOMBRE VARÓN, Y SI ME CREES NENITA EN CUERPO DE HOMBRE, TE PASO MI APLANADORA… y créeme… no es bonito. Pero sería shota uke violador si fuera gay.

Meiko: amo como se ven tu y Kaito-kun juntos, ¿lo compartes con sus fans? ewe

\- No todo el tiempo – dijo Meiko – A menos que lo quiera golpear.

\- Mami… - dijo Kaito aterrado

Erza: Etto... ¿quieres pastel de fresas? -w-

\- ¡QUE DIJISTE! – gritó Erza emocionada, demasiado emocionada

Gumi: ¡¿por que eres tan kawaii?! ••

\- Porque ustedes ponen ese término por mi – dijo Gumi sonrojada

\- Eres igualita a Paul Van Dyk en ese sentido – dijo Haibaku - Como eso de "leyenda", que Paul Van Dyk dice que "ese término de Leyenda lo pone alguien por ti en vez de llamarte así en ese término."

Gakupo: nee... ¿te gusta Luka? c:

\- Sipi – dijo Gakupo susurrando – Pero no se lo digas a Luka, quiero decirle yo pero luego.

Len: Quiero mas LenxMiku! •• etto... ¿te podrías besar otra vez con Miku-chan?

\- Etto… - dijo Len sonrojado - De hecho… al término de este fic pasaré tiempo con Miku y Rin.

Lucy: eres kawaii! (en mi opinion) podria hacer yuri contigo? okno xD otro beso tuyo y de Natsu plz *n*

\- Primero… Gracias – dijo Lucy melosa

\- Genial – dijo Natsu Dragneel contento

\- Segundo… ¿YURI? – gritó Lucy sonrojada - ¿QUIÉN TE CREES? ¿VIRGO?

\- Entonces lo supiste – dijo Virgo como si nada

\- Tercero… ¿No que Natsu era el que besaba? – dijo Lucy molesta

\- Y agarraba oppais – dijo Rin burlona

\- Y le siguen Jellal, Gray y Rouge – dijo Baihaku

\- Y nomás le falta Lyon y Gajeel.

\- Pero Lyon tiene problemas de identidad con su pareja – dijo Natsu – Y Gajeel no tiene de donde agarrar.

\- Hay esperanza – dijo Rin – Vi un minimanga hentai de Gajeel y Levy, donde le crecieron un poquito, y que Gajeel estaba vestido de policía.

Gajeel y Levy quedaron sonrojadísimos

\- Eso fue un fanart – dijo Gajeel avergonzado

\- Lo bueno es que compartes mis gustos, Rinny – dijo Minon contenta

\- Y los de Len – dijo Rin sonriendo – SOMOS GEMELOS.

\- Pero ustedes dos son ultraliberales – dijo Sophia molesta – Puaj!

\- Cállate, reaccionaria – dijo Minon molesta

\- Si, cállate, perra del clero – dijo Rin molesta

\- Mejor vámonos con Miku y Len – dijo Haibaku

NOS VEMOS, MATA NEE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello of the music ch7

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Así que tendremos que adaptarnos a las consecuencias de ausentarme – dijo Haibaku

\- ¡MEJOR CÁLLENSE, BASTARDOS! – gritó Len llorando

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Miku abrazada de Len

\- ¿Recuerdan el episodio anterior de este fic? – dijo Haibakura

\- Resulta ser que IA se enfureció al saber que Miku y Len tuvieron una cita ya que a IA no le agradaba Len – dijo Haibaku – Luego Gumi se enteró y vociferó contra Miku. Al parecer IA es bi y Gumi está enamorada de Len. Rin reaccionó vociferando contra Miku y Mikuo vociferó contra Len. Luka tuvo que callar bocas, pero Natsu lo arruinó todo. Gray atacó a Natsu y Lucy y Levy tuvieron que calmar la situación, sin éxito…

\- Hasta que apareció Erza y, junto a Luka, nos mentó la modrich – dijo Minon

\- Y la situación está horrible con los vocaloids – dijo Haibaku - Después de que todos en la casa de los Vocaloids se enteraran del confirmado romance de Len y Miku, todos los días para ellos, para los magos, y para nosotros, era un verdadero infierno. Las constantes indirectas de Gumi e IA hacia la pareja, las peleas diarias con sus hermanos, los repentinos cambios de ánimo de Teto, las más crueles peleas de Gray y Natsu, los favoritismos de Levy y Lucy, y el aura negativa que tenían Luka y Erza desde el incidente, ya que seguramente habían estado soportando los gritos de todos durante mucho tiempo, y la pelea de aquella cita había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso.

\- ¿Al menos puedo explicar algo? – dijo Miku desesperada

\- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada! ¡Solo pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo! – Respondió Gumi con un tono muy frío.

\- Qué ardida me saliste – dijo Haibakura aterrada

\- Todo marcha según el plan – dijo Ken Johnson en tono maléfico

– ¡Deja de tratar así a mi hermanita! – Pidió Mikuo

– ¡Si Gumi tú no tienes derecho de tratar así a Miku! – agregó Len

– ¡Len! ¡No defiendas a ESA! ¡Es nuestra enemiga! ¡¿Lo olvidas?! – protestaba Rin

– "Esa" como tú la llamas tiene nombre! – Decía Mikuo defendiendo a Miku.

\- Si claro – dijo Rin – ¿Y HITLER CRISTIANO TENÍA NOMBRE? – gritaba la pelidorada, lo que provocó que él y Rin comenzaran a discutir de nuevo.

\- Y así son las noticias – dijo Haibaku deprimido

\- Mejor vamos con las preguntas – dijo Lucy Hearftilia

\- Ya pueden preguntar a más personajes – dijo Haibaku contento

\- Hay dos categorías – dijo Lisanna – Una, dos OC's preguntan. Otra, ustedes preguntan. Vamos con ustedes primero.

demons souls pregunta:

esto esta de lujo y una pregunta

natsu: es cierto que tienes una hija secreta con lucy llamada nashi ?

\- Etto… - dijo Natsu sonrojadísimo – No. Pero… la llamaría así si tuviera una hija.

Evunchi2020 dice:

Hola! Volví y esta vez con más preguntas

\- ESO ES BUENO! – gritó Minon contenta

Primero a los magos

\- OK – dijeron los de Fairy Tail

Lucy- Me encanta tu personalidad, tu magia y tu aspecto, creo que eres la mejor maga de Fairy Tail, siento mucho lo de acuario, se que la querías ¿quieres un abrazo?

\- Awww, gracias – dijo Lucy derramando lágrimas por lo ocurrido

\- Ah, es cierto… - dijo Haibaku deprimido – Primero TomorrowWorld, luego acuario y ahora Len y Miku… Este haibakismo en fanfic va en declive.

\- Y eso que no has publicado la "Tragedia de Atlanta" – dijo Sophia

\- Lo sé, preciosa – dijo Haibaku – Y es algo que se me ha quedado en la mente después de que TomorrowWorld Atlanta fuera un desastre. ¡PRIMER PUNTO PERSONAL MENOS PARA EL EDM!

Natsu- quiero Nalu, DAME NALU !

\- Creo que ya se están excediendo – dijo Natsu sonriendo

Gray- te felicito tsundere, por fín le dirás tus sentimientos a Juvia después de la pelea contra Zeref, en el manga

\- G-g-gracias… creo – dijo Gray sonrojado

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaba Juvia sonrojada – GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

Juvia- Juvia, te felicito una pregunta ¿como conociste Phantom lohr

\- Pues… es algo complicado – dijo Juvia – Juvia no sabría decirte.

Lyon- date por vencido con Juvia, ella es de Gray

\- Me deprimo – dijo Lyon con aura emo

#KokorodeLyonRoto

Gajeel- GAJEEL REDFOX, NO ME VENGAS CON IDIOTECES Y SE UN HOMBRE! DECLÁRATE DE UNA VEZ CONCHO!

\- ¡QUIERES PELEA! – gritó Gajeel - ¿VERDAD?

\- ¿Cómo vas a pelear bien sin dragonforce? – dijo Baihakura muriéndose de la risa

\- Ni lo necesité cuando gané el premio a mejor dragon slayer en FairyAcademyAwards – dijo Gajeel con aires de grandeza – Pero… mejor me hubiera quedado de pair con la coneja

\- ¡Shut the pakap!

Levy- Lo siento Levy-chan, por que te tocara tal idiota

\- No te preocupes – dijo Levy – Mi problema sería que una Edo me lo quiera quitar

Romeo y Wendy- existe el Rowen?

\- Etto… - dijo Romeo sonrojado – Sin comentarios

\- No se ha dado oficialmente – dijo Wendy – Pero no sé si me decido por él o por Juudaime.

\- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Romeo enojado

Makarov- me encanta como cuidas a tus chicos Makarov

\- Gracias – dijo Makarov – Pero algunos no. Por eso se fue Laxus, o lo expulsé, más bien.

Rouge- me regalas un Frosh por mi cumpleaños?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Rouge enojado - ¡Ni loco! ¡Es propiedad de Sabertooth!

Frosh- Por que eres el Exceed mas kawaii?

\- ¿En serio crees eso? – dijo Frosh y Happy le tomó una foto

Sting- Rubio oxigenado besa de una vez a Yukino

\- Pero… - dijo Sting sonrojado – Yo…

\- ¡BESALA, MALDITA SEA! – gritó Haibakura llevando a Sting y agarró su cabeza para poner sus labios con los de Yukino - ¿Ya?

El beso duró 37 segundos… Lindo. Pero se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Eso fue lindo – dijo Yukino sonrojada

\- Veo que besar tus labios es bien dulce – dijo Sting igual

Yo-Sois el mejor anime Fairy Tail, ahora a Vocaloid

Miku- ¿por qué todo el mundo dice que tienes el pelo verde? Yo lo veo azul

\- Mi pelo es cyan – dijo Miku – Cyan acuamarina.

Rin- siento lo de el reto anterior, no pensé que odiases tanto a Miku, no lo supe hasta que me puse a buscar canciones de Len y tuyas y encontré gengokou, la verdad es que me gusta como cantáis los dos, eres mi Vocaloid chica favorita

\- Gracias – dijo Rin - ¡PODER KAGAMINE!

Len-Siento decirte esto pero eres muy Shota, no me aplastes plis, después de eso, como pensasteis en las canciones de la saga del mal? creo que mi favorita de esa saga es regret menssage y la segunda re brithday,

\- Es algo que trabajas con muchos productores de Vocaloid – dijo Len – Y productores de todo tipo hay. Tenemos a Mitchie M, Giga-P, Hachoji-P, Utsu-P, etcétera.

Miku- hola, Miku, lo siento mucho, ahora eres mi tercera Vocaloid chica favorita, tengo una pregunta solo, como se sintió cuando abriste los ojos por primera vez?

\- Cuando abrí mis ojos… - dijo Miku recordando – Fue el día más extraño. No sabía nada de nada, así que poco a poco fui aprendiendo de todo. Lo primero que pude hacer fue hablar, y ni entendía lo que hablaba. Es difícil nacer Vocaloid.

Kaito- Ola, me encanta como cantas, tu eres mi primer Vocaloid favorito chico y me encanta tu bufanda, me la regalas?

\- XD – Kaito sonriendo – Me encanta tu actitud. Y si quieres te la mando por paquetería. Tengo más.

Gakupo- OWATA! Esta era una cita importante, Me encanta esa canción, aun que no la escuche en japonés si no en mi idioma natal español

\- Qué bueno que te encantó – dijo Gakupo

Todos- alguno me enseña Japonés?

\- Pues eso lo intentaré en el siguiente capítulo – dijo Haibaku

Preguntas de OC'S

Haibakura Ishida dice:

Para Lucy Heartfilia: ¿Te encantó tu "sociedad" con Flare y Virgo? Porque me encantó el Lucy y Virgo Kick y la ayuda de Flare.

\- Pues… - dijo Lucy – Fue genial. Pero no puedo creer que tenga fangirl todavía.

Para GUMI: ¿PUEDES SUPERAR ESTA VERGOÑA?

\- NUNCA – gritó Gumi – MIKU NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE AMABA A LEN.

\- Gomene, Gumi – dijo Miku desesperada

\- ¡Cállate! – Gumi

Luka: ¿Quieres salir un rato conmigo?

\- No, gracias – dijo Luka fría y cortante

\- Y mejor déjanos en paz – dijo Erza igual que Luka

Rin Kagamine: Insultas a los de derecha, insultas a los cristianos, insultas a los Hatsune… ¿A QUIÉN MÁS VAS A INSULTAR?

\- A los fans de la música electrónica underground – dijo Rin muy furiosa – Axwell tiene razón, la música electrónica under es amateur.

Virgo: ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

\- Gracias – dijo Virgo sonriendo

Lisanna: Que no te importe lo que muchos Naluibers te digan, eres una chica genial.

\- Gracias – dijo Lisanna sonriendo

\- Aunque sigo siendo Nalu – dijo Haibakura

Sophia Ann dice:

Rin Kagamine: ¿Por qué eres ultraliberal? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde lo ocurrido en Nueva Jerusalén, México – dijo Rin enojada - ¡ESOS RELIGIOSOS LE DIERON EL VOTO CORRUPTO AL PARTIDO DOMINANTE ACTUAL Y NO A UNO DE CENTROIZQUIERDA NI A AMLO! ¡Y QUEMARON UNA ESCUELA PÚBLICA! ¡CREEN QUE EL CONOCIMIENTO ES MALO! ¿VEN AHORA POR QUÉ QUIERO UN ESTADO REALMENTE LAICO?

Yukino: ¿Crees en Dios?

\- No – dijo Yukino – No vale la pena. Ni que nos amara.

\- Pero si nos ama – dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Pero Dios quiere acabar con el mal ¿y no puede? – dijo Yukino molesta - Entonces no lo puede todo. Pero, ¿y si puede y no quiere? Entonces es un tirano malvado. Pero, ¿y si puede y quiere? ¿De dónde vino tanta maldad entonces? ¿Acaso Dios no quiere ni puede ni va a destruir la maldad? ¿Para qué lo llamamos Dios? ¿Me Explico?

\- ¡Pero si la maldad viene de nosotros mismos! – dijo Haibaku

\- Excusas – dijo Yukino – Dios no quiere erradicar el mal. Y dice ser amor… ¿Si en verdad fuera amor, cómo permitió que me humillaran y me expulsaran de forma horrible de Sabertooth?

\- Otra que concuerda conmigo – dijo Minon enojada

\- Ya somos tres – dijo Rin Kagamine

Todos: ¿Quieren sorpresas?

\- Qué? – dijeron todos

\- ¡DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A…! – gritó Sophia y abrió una puerta.

Y entraron a escena: Los chicos de Blue Pegasus, los chicos de Lamia Scale, las chicas de Mermaid Heels, Ritsu Namine, Haku Yowane, Rinto y Lenka Kagamine, Neru Akita, Akaito Shion, Kaiko y Akaiko Shion, Kiyotero Hiyama, Yuki Kaai, Gumiya Megpoid, Aoki Lapis, Merli, SF-A2 Miki Furukawa, Piko Utatane, Luki Megurine, Oliver y algunos utaites, o sea, Reol, Kradness, 96Neko, vipTenchou, Soraru, Nanahira, Amatsuki, MafuMafu, Hanatan, Hashiyan, nqrse, Kogeinu y UN:C Anku.

\- ¿Este es el universo Haibakusun? – dijo Jenny

\- Es mucho más depre de lo que creí – dijo Reol

\- Debe ser por el conflicto desatado por Miku y Len – dijo Chelia apuntando al conflicto

\- ¡LEN! – gritaron Rinto y Lenka - ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA? ES NUESTRA ENEMIGA

\- Tenían qué ser familia – dijo Kradness con facepalm

\- Espero que Rinto y Lenka no sean ultraliberales – dijo Piko temiendo lo peor

\- Desde ahora tienen más personajes para preguntar – dijo Haibaku – Así que hagamos algo claro:

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, UTAU, Los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN.

Bye! UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO


	8. Chapter 8

Hello of the music ch8

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Y eso que publiqué hace poco, ¿no? – dijo Haibaku – A ver, Minon… ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Perfecto – dijo Minon – Excepto por cosilla … Miku y Len siguen enamorados, los kagamine los vituperan y Mikuo quién sabe cómo se defiende contra los kagamines, IA sigue tratando de quedarse con Miku, Gumi sigue dando indirectas, Natsu y Gray siguen enemistados y Cataluña sigue en espera… ¡YA QUIERO QUE CATALUÑA SEA INDEPENDIENTE DE ESPAÑA!

\- Y yo igual – dijo Haibaku

\- Y no hablar de Teto… y una Jenny aterrada, y una Levy aterrada, y una Luka y Erza oscuras… y ni hablar de Reol – dijo Lucy

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Reol? – dijo Haibakura

\- No me dejan meter mis manos y yo solo quería arreglarlo – dijo Reol apenada

\- A ver, hagamos esto – dijo Haibaku recapitulando – TomorrowWorld fue un desastre, luego Luki Megurine nos menta la modrich, luego Lucy pierde a Acuario, y ahora Jesús Adrián Romero apostató diciendo que debemos celebrar Haloween. ¡YO YA NO ENTIENDO NADA!

Evunchi2020 dice:

No pensé que cusase tanto ajetreo con lo de el reto, lo siento mucho, bueno

\- Bueno, es que nadie esperaba que esto pasara – dijo Haibaku – Es algo que nunca esperé. Nadie esperaba esto. Con razón Rin odiaba a Miku… Nah, mentira. Con razón Len dudaba.

ahora mis preguntas preguntosas

Natsu- no me diste nalu, eres malo , por eso te diré algo que no se si sabes, tu eres E.N.D.

\- Etherias Natsu Dragneel – dijo Haibaku

\- HELL WHAT? – dijo Natsu

\- Ya lo decía – dijo Sophia – No por nada ND. END.

\- Y lo dijo el propio Zeref, hermanito de Natsu – dijo Gray Surge

Erza- me encanta tu pelo, es rojo natural ,verdad?

\- Claro – dijo Erza sonriendo tiernamente – Desde peque lo tengo así.

Gajeel- A VER CHATARRA OXIDADA, ME HACES CASO Y TE DECLARAS DE UNA VEZ O TE ENTERAS

\- ¡PEDAZO DE…! – gritaba Gajeel pero

\- Te me callas o te me callas – dijo Haibaku serio

\- Grrr – gruñió Gajeel y se sentó

\- Es hora de la "Operación Gavy" – dijo Sophia – La cual daremos después de las preguntas

\- Pero enterarse de qué? – dijo Levy

Sting y Yukino- Kyaaaaa! Por fin, hacéis una pareja muy linda

\- Gracias… creo – dijo Sting sonrojado. Yukino no sabía qué decir

Rouge- Ok no me das al Frosh de verdad, pero al menos regálame un peluche de el

\- Ok, te lo mando por paquetería – dijo Rouge – A ver si te llega.

Rufus- A veces desearía tener tu poder y memorizar toda la teoría que entra en el examen, pero luego me acuerdo de que sería imposible para mi y me deprimo

\- Bueno… lo lamento mucho – dijo Rufus

\- Todos comprendemos tu dolor – dijo Hiba

Laxus- Si tuvieras un hijo con Mira, como le llamarías?

\- No tengo idea – dijo Laxus

\- Es difícil saberlo – dijo Mirajane

\- Nomás que no sea Lisanna – dijo Laxus

\- Hasta le desagrado al novio de Mira-nee – dijo Lisanna enojada

Carla- dale una oportunidad a Happy, el es un gran Exceed

\- De acuerdo… lo intentaré – dijo Carla sonrojada

Lector- Olii

\- Oli? - Lector

Miku- te reto a... Estar hasta navidades sin estar al lado de Len (sorry)

\- Jejejeje – dijo Ken Johnson – Poco a poco y se acaba esto. Hazlo, Len

\- Evunchi2020, te lo ruego, no le pidas eso – dijo Haibaku desesperado – Porque lo empeorará todo. ONEGAI

\- ONEGAII – dijo Len llorando – YO AMO A MI MIKU!

\- Cállate, es NUESTRA enemiga – dijo Rin enojada

\- ¡MIKU, LEN NO ES TU TIPO! – gritó Mikuo enfurecido - ¡ABRE TUS OJOS, MIKU!

\- ¡YA ESTOY FAKKIN HARTO DE TODA ESTA MENTADA DE MODRICH! – gritaba Len muy enfurecido - ¡Ya no me interesa si ustedes, haibakeros, utaites, vocaloids y magos, están felices con esto o no! ¡Yo amo a Miku y no voy a renunciar a ella solo porque a ustedes no les gusta!

\- Ups… - dijo Sophia al notar todo el silencio

\- Len callando bocas – dijo Reol sonriendo – Me gusta que calle bocas.

Rin- ola Kagamine, vendréis algún día a España?

\- Depende de la info oficial – dijo Rin sonriendo

Len- Hola Shota,pareces Uke, lo sabías?

\- Si lo dices por los múltiples mangas yaoi hentai y fics yaoi shota en los que salgo así, sí – dijo Len – Pero a veces yo soy el que controla la situación. Hay fics en los que controla hasta a mi hermanita. No implica que de verdad sea así, es fanservice.

Kaito- Gracias por la bufanda!

\- De nada OuO – Dijo Kaito

Todos- aun no se Japonés

\- Bueno, lo haremos al fin de las preguntas – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Gruvia-chan dice:

Holaaaaa, tengo algunas preguntas, son Gruvia:

\- Prepárense, Gray y Juvia – dijo Kradness y los aludidos se sonrojaron

Gray: cual es tu primer pensamiento después de escuchar "Kiss the girl" de La sirenita? (Gruvia *3*)

\- La verdad nunca la escuché – dijo Gray Fullbuster

\- Te la recomiendo – dijo 96Neko – No hubiera sido pareja de Tenchou sin ello.

Juvia: Te gustan las princesas? Con cual te identificas?

\- Etto… - dijo Juvia - ¿Hay princesas azules de agua?

Gray: ama a Juvia, ama a Juvia-sama! Do it. Just do it. *fangirl out* GRUVIA CARAJO!

\- Etto – dijo Haibaku – El preguntante anterior nos dijo que Gray se le declararía a Juvia después de la batalla contra Zeref. Aunque… Será en el manga, ¿no?

\- Y nadie nos dice nada – dijo Hibiki Lates molesto

\- Ni a los utaites – dijo Reol – No nos conocen mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Nah – dijo Nanahira

Minon Kashi pregunta:

Para Reol: ¿Cómo ves el álbum "Richly Coloured"?

\- Genial – dijo Reol sonriendo – Es algo nuevo para mí ya que no había hecho algo tan variado. Es diferente de "No Title".

Para Len: ¿Por qué no dejas a Miku?

\- ¡OTRA! – gritó Len enojado

\- ¡LEN, DÉJALA! – gritó Gumi furiosa - ¡ME ABANDONASTE A PROPÓSITO!

\- ¡Yo nunca te dije nada, sólo te vi como amiga! – dijo Len enojado

Para Lisanna: Eres Inservible. ¡NALU MANDA!

\- Cuida tus palabras, Minon – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- De acuerdo – dijo Minon bajando la cabeza

\- Ja – dijo Gakupo – ¿No que muy aguerrida?

\- Es que Haibaku fue mi novio antes de Sophia – dijo Minon

\- Pero… ELLA NO RESPETÓ MI FE CRISTIANA – dijo Haibaku. - Y por lo visto nunca lo hará.

\- Es hora de la "Operación Gavy" – dijo Sophia – Vamos a hacer una cita romántica entre Gajeel y Levy – dijo Sophia sonriendo

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Gajeel

\- Nada – dijo Sophia y Gajeel se fue – No queremos que Levy ni Gajeel sospechen que quiero unirlos. Yo y mi hermana y 96Neko nos encargaremos de toda la decoración y el ambiente.

\- Ahora – dijo Haibaku – El momento que muchos esperábamos… ¡APRENDER JAPONES CON HAIBAKU!

Lección 01

Sólo Español – Japonés Romaji

Hola = Konichiwa

¿Cómo estás? = ¿O genki desuka?

Estoy Bien = Geki desu

¿Cómo te llamas? = ¿O-namae wa nan desu ka?

Me llamo _ = Watashi wa _ desu

Encantado de Conocerte = Hajimemashite

Por favor = Onegai Shimasu

Gracias = Arigatou

Muchas Gracias = Domo arigatou

De nada = Dou itashi mashite

Sí = Hai

No = Iie

Disculpen = Sumimasen

Lo siento = Gomenasai

Adiós = Sayonara

Hasta luego = Sore Dewa

No domino el idioma japonés = Nihongo o [yoku] hansamemasen.

¿Hablas español? = ¿Supeingo o hanasemasuka?

¿Hay aquí alguien que hable español? = ¿Dareka supeingo o hanasemasuka?

¡Socorro! = ¡Tasukete!

¡Ten cuidado! = ¡Abunai!

Buenos días = Ohayou Gozaimasu

Buenas tardes/noches = Konbanwa

Que descanses = Oyasuminasai

No entiendo = Wakarimasen

¿Dónde está el baño? = ¿Toire wa doko desu ka?

Y estas son las frases para aprender japonés.

\- Gracias a todos – dijo Haibaku – Espero que puedan responder más personas a este fic, y que lo compartan con otros ya que ciertas situaciones se ponen intensas cada vez. Nos vemos.

UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO


	9. Chapter 9

Hello of the music ch9

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Y eso que publiqué hace poco, ¿no? – dijo Haibaku – A ver, Minon… ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Pues… ¿qué te diré? – dijo Minon – Las cosas han empeorado

\- Aunque no tanto como antes del capítulo anterior – dijo Mafumafu

\- Nyaaaa – dijo Sophia

\- ¡QUIERO A MI MIKU! – gritó IA enojada - ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ?

\- Miku no está conmigo – dijo Haibaku enojado – Vamos con las preguntas

Evunchi2020 dice:

¿Por qué siempre que intento ayudar lo acabo empeorando? TTnTT

\- Pues el ambiente lo hace así – dijo Lisanna – Tú das las ideas pero el resto lo toma como quiere.

Lisanna- no se si me caes bien o mal, por que haberes eres buena gente y otras no, además también me gusta el stinglu aun que no mas que el nali

\- Gracias – dijo Lisanna confusa – Creo…

Rouge- ¿te gusta alguien?

\- No tengo idea – dijo Rouge

\- Tal vez por emo – dijo Sting un poco nervioso

\- O por tu pairing yaoi – dijo Kradness

\- ¡STING-SAMA! – grito Yukino molesta

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sting molesto - ¡A mí no me gusta Rouge!

\- Es cierto – dijo 96Neko sacando un detector de mentiras

Minerva- ola k ase

\- Mirando al sexy de Ken Johnson, k ase – dijo Minerva

\- Qué fuerte – dijo Baihaku – a Minerva le gusta Ken.

Gajeel- ¿que tal la cita? 7u7

\- Pues… - dijo Gajeel rodando los ojos

\- Gajeel-kun se me confesó – dijo Levy sonrojada

\- Si… - dijo Gajeel sonrojado – Me confesé a la enana.

\- KYAAAAAAA! – gritó Lenka - ¡SABÍA QUE HARÍAN BONITA PAREJA!

Levy- ¿cual es tu libro favorito?

\- Pues… - dijo Levy pensando – La verdad soy muy fan de "Crítica de la Razón Pura" de Kant

Natsu-¿ como se siente descubrir que eres un demonio?¿y que tu hermano es el mago mas emo del mundo?¿y que Zeref es inmortal por revivirte?

\- Wow, más despacio que no entendí – dijo Haibaku atemorizado

\- Pues… - dijo Natsu un poco nervioso – Me siento aterrado. No sabía que soy un demonio.

Lucy- ¿como se siente descubrir que tu novio es E.N.D? Viva Nalu

\- Pues… - dijo Lucy – Primera, NO ES MI NOVIO. Segunda… OMFG!

Zeref- hola rey de los emos

\- Hola? – dijo Zeref

\- Jijiji – se rieron Mavis y Reol

Miku y Len-Gomenasai ![me sirvió!]

\- No te preocupes – dijo Len feliz – Al menos sigo con Miku

\- A pesar de que mucha gente nos odie por ello – dijo Miku triste

\- ¡TE MATARÉ, HATSUNE! – gritaban Rinto, Lenka y Rin Kagamine

\- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI MIKU! – gritaban Mikuo e IA

\- ¿O se quitan o los quito? – dijo Gumi con un aura de rencor

\- ¿Qué demonios? – gritaba UN:C - ¿Miku y Len? ¡INAUDITO!

\- Tenías qué ser, Anku-san… - dijo Kradness molesto por lo que dijo UN:C – Tenías qué ser. Así te comportaste cuando me declaré a mi Reol.

\- Y por lo visto, no fue bonito – dijo Eve Tearm

Kaito- te reto a ir siete minutos al paraíso con algún CHICO [quiero yaoi]

\- ¿Y cómo es eso? – dijo Kaito

\- Eso es trabajo de mi querida… - dijo Haibakura – AMIGA SOPHIA

\- Gracias – dijo Sophia sonriendo – De esto se trata:

¿Cómo jugar 7 minutos en el paraíso?

1

Prepara un clóset, un baño, una despensa u otra habitación vacía en la que jugar. Debe ser oscura y del tamaño suficiente para que dos personas se sienten en ella. Mantén a todos los participantes del juego fuera de la habitación por el momento.

Se recomienda que retires los relojes de la habitación para que los chicos no puedan controlar su propio tiempo. Además, pídeles a todos que se quiten los relojes y los celulares de los bolsillos por el mismo motivo.

Pon los nombres de los chicos en un sombrero y haz que cada chica saque uno.

Pon los nombres de las chicas en un sombrero y haz que cada chico saque uno.

Reúne a las chicas en un círculo con una botella vacía en el centro. Haz que cada chico gire la botella para ver a qué chica señala. También puedes hacerlo a la inversa: con los chicos en el círculo y las chicas en control de la botella.

2

Cuando hayas formado una pareja, envía a ambos a la habitación vacía, incluso si no se gustan o no desean entrar. Si de verdad les molesta la idea, diles que a casi todos los presentes les disgusta su pareja. Para persuadirlos incluso más, añade que solo deben pasar siete minutos en la habitación y que no es necesario que hagan nada especial.

3

Cuando estén en la habitación, programa un temporizador o un cronómetro en siete minutos (de ahí el nombre del juego). Cierra la puerta de la habitación para darles privacidad a los chicos. Sin embargo, no trabes la puerta, pues si alguno de ellos gira la perilla y ve que está cerrada, es probable que entre en pánico. Mantén a todos alejados de la puerta y entretenlos en una habitación aparte mientras esperan a que se terminen los siete minutos.

4

Llegó la parte divertida. La pareja debe besarse o hacer algo especial durante siete minutos. También puede simplemente esperar a que el tiempo termine. Depende completamente de ambos. También es su decisión si comparten con el resto lo que hicieron en la habitación o no.

5

Cuando hayan pasado los siete minutos, toca la puerta suavemente o deja que la pareja salga. No abras la puerta, pues podrías interrumpir algo. No dejes que nadie más abra la puerta ni que eche un vistazo. En su lugar, aléjate de la puerta y deja que la pareja salga por sí misma, de manera que ni tú ni nadie trasgreda su privacidad.

6

Repite los pasos anteriores con una pareja distinta.

Consejos

Dales un poco más de tiempo si sabes que ambos se gustan y que tienen una oportunidad.

Mantén las cosas divertidas y ligeras. Debe ser un juego divertido, no humillante ni crudo.

No te avergüences si haces pareja con alguien que te gusta.

Deja a la pareja en el clóset, el sótano o el baño en paz.

No te excedas. Actúa con lentitud y seguridad. No apresures las cosas.

Espera y deja que la pareja salga por sí misma.

Pregúntales cómo estuvieron los siete minutos o haz que escriban cómo les fue cuando el reloj llegue a 6:50.

Advertencias

No hagas nada en el clóset que haga que la otra persona se sienta incómoda. Todo debe darse con consentimiento mutuo.

No dejes cámaras en el clóset para grabar lo que la pareja hace, pues es una violación a la privacidad y es muy ofensivo.

No molestes a las personas en el clóset. Los hará sentir incómodos y fastidiados.

Cosas que necesitarás

Habitación oscura

Cronómetro

Ah… y Hay niveles. Estos son los niveles:

Nivel1.-Solo caricias

Nivel2.-Solo caricias y besos

Nivel3.-Solo caricias, besos y tocar aquellito

Nivel4.-Todo excepto sexo

Nivel5.-Se vale toooodoooo!

\- Do you fakkin understend, mi amigo? – dijo Sophia

\- ¿Pero Yaoi? – dijo Haibaku molesto

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Minon molesta - ¿No quieres que haya yaoi?

\- ¡HOMÓFOBO! – gritó Baihaku muy molesto

\- Ay, YA CÁLLATE! – gritó Haibaku molesto

\- Es que no puedo… - dijo Kaito – Es que Meiko jugó así con Luka una vez y me enojé con ella. Y eso que fue sólo caricias, el nivel 1.

\- Es cierto – dijo Meiko apenada – Todavía recuerdo ese momento en que Kaito se me enfrentó.

Ahora… NO TENEMOS NADA DE MIS OC'S. Están bastante ocupaditos con el proyecto del CAMPAMENTO UWA Proyect.

\- QUIERO UN CAMPAMENTO – dijo Reol súper feliz

\- Y creo que todos sabemos qué es lo que significa a estas instancias:

APRENDER JAPONÉS CON HAIBAKU

Problemas

Dejenme solo = Hottoite.

No me toque = Sawaranaide!

Llamaré a la policía = Keisatsu o yobimasu

Policía! = Keisatsu!

¡Al ladrón! = Mate! dorobō!

Necesito su ayuda = Tasukete kudasai

Es una emergencia = Kinkyū desu

Estoy perdido = Maigo desu

He perdido mi maleta = Kaban o nakushimashita

He perdido mi cartera = Saifu o otoshimashita

Estoy enfermo = Byōki desu

Me acaban de herir = Kega shimashita

Llamen a un médico = Isha o yonde kudasai

¿Podría usar su telefono, por favor? = Denwa o tsukatte iidesuka?

\- Y este es el fin del capítulo 9 – dijo Haibaku – Pregunten y compartan este fic porque el capítulo 10 tendrá un giro inesperado.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello of the music ch10

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- La única que nos apoya actualmente es Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Perfecto – dijo Minon – Excepto por cosilla … Miku y Len siguen enamorados, los kagamine los vituperan y Mikuo quién sabe cómo se defiende contra los kagamines, IA sigue tratando de quedarse con Miku, Gumi sigue dando indirectas, Natsu y Gray siguen enemistados y Cataluña ya se está dando, y SE PREOCUPAN MÁS POR PARÍS Y MENOS POR MEDIO ORIENTE Y AYOTZINAPA!

#PrayForSyria #PrayForAyotzinapa

\- Ya, no te esponjes – dijo Haibakura molesta

Evunchi2020 dice:

XD, soy la única que hace preguntas

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Reol

\- Pero te recomendaría que escucharas, si puedes, a utaites como Reol, Kradness, Soraru, MafuMafu, etc. Ya que nadie les pregunta.

Mavis: Existe alguna posibilidad de Zervis?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Mavis

\- Es Mavis y Zeref – dijo Haibaku

\- ¡Lindo! – dijo Rin y Lenka emocionadas

\- Pues no sé… - dijo Mavis rodando los ojitos

Zeref- solo me queda tu pareja, jejeje, te reto a hacer nivel 5 con Mavis!

\- Por si las dudas – dijo Haibakura y los recién mencionados se sonrojaron.

\- PERO SE NOS VAN YA! – dijeron Minon, Rin, Luka y Hiba echando a Mavis y a Zeref al baño

\- Y no salgan hasta que terminen – dijo Hiba

Gajeel- Porfin el come chatarra se declaró, si que te costo hombre

\- Es que… - dijo Gajeel – La enana es irresistible

\- Gracias Haibakura – dijo Levy sonriendo abrazada de Gajeel

\- De nada – dijo Haibakura guiñando un ojo

Lucy- Si eres novia de natsu, por que lo digo yo, además así tu eres familia de Zeref

\- Me lleva la que me miku, es verdad – dijo Lucy – Va a ser adrenalínico e interesante

\- Lo que me lleva a decir que… - dijo Haibaku – Ya van a sacar la adaptación anime de Fairy Tail Zero!

Y en eso todos gritaron contentos

Natsu- Que hay Verano?

\- No mucho XDDD – dijo Natsu divertido

Te has conseguido transformar ya?

\- Para eso debes ver el anime o el manga – dijo Natsu – No podemos hacer spoilers

Yo se donde esta Igneel, (no se si tu lo sabes)

\- Si en serio sabes, DIME DONDE! – gritó Natsu – ¡QUIERO A PAPÁ!

Wendy- por que eres la niña nas kawaii que hay en el anime?!

\- Awwwww, muchas gracias – dijo Wendy sonrojada – Pues siempre he sido así

Romeo- Más te vale cuidar a Wendy, entendiste?!

\- Entiendo! – dijo Romeo con una pose militar – No dejaré que nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera el "Perdedor Tsuna"

Jellal- La marca es de nacimiento?

\- No lo sé con certeza, la verdad – dijo Jellal serio

Kaito- eres malo, no me diste Yaoi, yo quería Yaoi

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Meiko crujiendo sus muñecas en señal de furia.

Miku- te costo cantar la canción de nian chat, porque en un Miku Proyect diva la cantas

\- Eso casi ni es nada – dijo Miku sonriendo – Te reto a escuchar "The Disappareance of Hatsune Miku"

Rin- me encanta tu ropa, donde la compras?

\- Pues… - dijo Rin – Me la regalan xD Y yo NUNCA lo pedí

Len- Hola

\- Hola! – dijo Len sonriendo

Todos- quien conoce el anime Naruto? Habría alguna posibilidad de que se unieran al programa?

\- No creo – dijo Reol – Porque son muchos personajes, y además ya hay muchos personajes a quienes preguntar (de Vocaloid y FT) que poner más sería terrible. Además, Haibaku no conoce del todo la serie de Naruto.

\- Por desgracia – dijo Haibaku deprimido

\- Hatsune Miku y Len Kagamine, queremos hablar con ustedes – dijo Kradness

\- De acuerdo – dijeron Len y Miku yéndose

\- Esto huele muy mal – dijo Haibaku preocupado

Mientras, con Miku, Len vs Krad, Kaito y Meiko

\- De lo que queremos hablarles es de la situación actual de este programa cuando no estamos al aire, todos están distantes – dijo Kradness deprimido

\- las peleas son continuas, hay demasiados problemas, me temo que si las cosas siguen así… podríamos terminar separándonos como grupo – dijo Meiko triste

\- ¿Y qué nos proponen? – dijo Miku preocupada

\- El problema es que varios de los miembros más influyentes del estado de ánimo en esta casa no están de acuerdo con su amor, de verdad que lo sentimos chicos, pero sería mejor que dejaran… esto hasta aquí, o todo lo que hemos logrado desde el inicio no habrá servido de nada

\- Y les recomendaría que lo pensaran – dijo Makarov quien también consiente en lo que dijeron y los cuatro se fueron, dejando a Len y Miku solos

\- ¡Y NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS QUÉ! – gritaba Len pero no hubo respuesta – Esto es desagradable – dijo enfurecido

\- Esto está mal – dijo Haibaku mirando a la distancia - ¿Será posible que sea el fin de su historia juntos?

\- Len… - dijo Miku muy deprimida y devastada – Creo que… los chicos tienen razón… Lo que ocurre en Haibakusun… es por nosotros… - en eso empieza a sollozar incontrolablemente entre lágrimas de dolor

\- Pero… no… Miku… ¿de que… hablas? Yo… yo te amo, no quiero que esto termine así, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A ECHAR A LA BASURA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, NO QUIERO! – gritaba Len derramando lágrimas de dolor sin control

\- Créeme que yo quiero lo mismo – decía Miku llorando desconsoladamente - pero después de todo el daño que hemos causado ante los ojos de Dios, es obvio que ya no hay otra salida… lo siento, te amo, realmente te amo de verdad! Nunca olvides eso por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, Mi Len…!

\- Yo igual, mi princesa Miku, jamás nadie te querrá como yo – decía sollozando Len mientras se acercaba a Miku y le acariciaba el rostro con una mano – Pero, lo único que podemos ser ahora…

–Es solo Amigos…– dijo Miku terminando la oración de Len. Esas palabras hacían que a los dos, y a Haibaku quien miraba todo, les doliera el pecho. Miku no soportaba seguir viendo como Len lloraba, jamás lo había visto llorar de ese modo tan deprimente, por lo que salió corriendo de donde estaban y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente, intentando que nadie escuchara.

Pero Miku no se había dado cuenta de que los demás escuchaban todo lo que había sucedido detrás de la puerta… todos la habían visto salir muy afectada por haber terminado con Len…

Y Len… salió del lugar

\- Len, quiero decirte algo – dijo Rin tratando de detener a Len

\- No lo hagas, Rin – dijo Kradness – Es mejor que se queden solos. No vayas a empeorarlo todo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Rin

Con Mikuo

\- No quiero que vayas a alimentar odios innecesarios – dijo Minon seria – Ya tenemos suficiente con la bola de cristianos que tenemos en este programa y apoyaron, basándose en la Biblia, el atentado islámico.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Mikuo – Pero sólo por mi Miku, no por tu antirreligión.

Con Haibaku… bueno, él estaba… destrozado, pero por fuera se miraba en shock. Nunca pudo imaginar que el amor de Miku y Len se destruyera…

Y atrás…

Ken Johnson se reía maléficamente

\- Mi plan ha dado resultado – dijo Ken – Primero TomorrowWorld, luego la Iglesia Luciferiana, y ahora ESTO! Mi amo está complacido.

\- Hdp – dijo Haibakura mirando con odio a Ken y en eso mira con dolor a Haibaku – Onni-chan

Fin del capi 9


	11. Chapter 11

Hello of the music ch11

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- La única que nos apoya actualmente es Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Pues… ya todo regresa a la normalidad – dijo Minon sonriente - Rin y Mikuo ya no tenían peleas, Natsu y Gray regresaron a su rivalidad normal, Luka había vuelto a ser tierna y amable, ahora contagiaba todo el ambiente con alegría, Teto había vuelvo a ser normal, y en tanto a Gumi… increíblemente estaba retomando su amistad con Miku, como si nada hubiera pasado, y por si fuera poco, tu nuevo fic de Highschool DXD es un buen inicio.

\- Bueno, pero había algo malo con respecto a lo ocurrido? – dijo Haibaku

\- A eso iba – dijo Minon – Con respecto a Miku y a Len… Por lo que sé, ellos siguen enamorados, pero ya ni siquiera tienen el valor de mirarse. Ya casi no había problemas entre los miembros y parece que haber terminado la relación fue lo mejor.

\- Espero que no haya problemas, aunque lo temo – dijo Akatin preocupado

\- Yo igual – dijo Yukino – Pero por lo menos ya se acabó el enfrentamiento.

\- El rompimiento calló bocas de odio – dijo Erza feliz

Evunchi2020 dice:

Ola gente que conozco y que no!

\- Ok – dijo Baihaku

Reol,Mafumafu,Soraru y Kradness- os gusta alguien?

\- Pues… no que yo sepa – dijo Mafu

\- Pues la verdad… - dijo Soraro rodando los ojos a un lado – Siento interés por Lon

\- ¡PERO REOL Y KRADNESS SON NOVIOS PORQUE SE GUSSSSSSSSSSTAN! – gritó Happy contento con su estilo troll

\- ¿ES EN SERIO? – dijo Haibaku contento y emocionado y los mencionados se sonrojan - ¿CÓMO?

\- Es que nos llevábamos muy bien en nuestras colaboraciones – dijo Reol sonrojada – Era casi imposible…

Happy-que pasaría si no hubiese pescados en el mundo?

\- Nunca digas eso – dijo Happy de forma tétrica

Natsu- esta en ... Un lugar XD, ok no en tu tripa, igual que con los otros dragón slayer

\- Eso espero – dijo Natsu enojado

\- Creo que no sabe que ya Igneel dio el ramazo – dijo Minon

Gran- tu padre está vivo! Y eres un devil slayer!

\- ¿WHAAT THAAA FAAAAQ? – gritaron todos aterrados al saber esto, menos Gajeel

\- Devil slayer? – dijo Gajeel un poco sorprendido

\- CON RAZÓN NO TENÍA DRAGONFORCE EL COMECHATARRA! – gritó Hibiki Lates sorprendido

Lucy-me regalas un plue?

\- Te lo mando por paquetería – dijo Lucy feliz

Frosh y Lector-cuales son vuestras comidas favoritas?

\- Soy un gato, me gustan los pescados, pero de 1ra clase – dijo Lector

\- Igual, pero otras cosas – dijo Frosch

Rouge y Sting- como os conocisteis?

\- Pues fue antes de formar Sabertooth – dijo Sting

\- Tiempo después de que Sting se decidiera a desafiar a Salamander – dijo Rouge

Minerva- te gusta alguien?

\- Ken – dijo Minerva – Ken Johnson

\- OK? – dijeron todos con cara

FT- que os parecen las historias en las que eres a Lucy? A mi me gustan :D

\- ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO? – dijo Lucy avergonzada

Vocaloid-cual de vosotros es el menos conocido?

\- Puedo mencionarlos a todos – dijo Meiko – Son Leon, Lola, Miriam, Sweet Ann, Prima, Sonika, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Yuki Kaai, SF-A2 Miki, Big Al, Tonio, VY1 Mizki, VY2 Yuma, Gachapoid, Iroha Nekomura, Lui Hibiki, Ring Suzune, Nokuti Kazunori, MEW, Vocaloidol, Luna, Bruno y Clara, Rion Tone y creo que Maika… A veces pienso que a la mayoría de estos no los conoce casi nadie.

Pede alguien hacer Yaoi para la fujoshi que sigue este programa desde el principio?!

\- Pues quién lo haría? – dijo Reol

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Mikuo y se fue hacia Meito - ¿Quieres ir un rato conmigo?

\- ¿A qué? – dijo Meito

\- A esto – dijo Mikuo y besó a Meito en los labios, a lo que correspondió y se fueron en un mar de besos hacia el baño y sacaron a Zeref y a Mavis quienes se estaban a punto de terminar de vestir y cerraron la puerta.

\- Dios les tenga misericordia – dijo Haibaku temiendo lo peor

Gumi- hola

\- Holi :D – dijo Gumi

Luka- cual fue tu primera canción?

\- Si mal no recuerdo fueron "Aftermoon Sunshine" y "Amazing Grace", cuando estaba en preparación antes de mi debut. Esas fueron mis primeras canciones ya que era la primera vocaloid que usaba canciones en japonés e inglés.

Rin-que piensas de la gente que te shippea con Kaito? Y con Len?

\- Lo de Len es demasiado sobrepoblado – dijo Rin Kagamine sonriendo – Ya la gente apoya mucho el "Twincest", así pasó con los gemelos Wesley de Harry Potter, o los Hitachin de Ouran, o también es igual en el incesto con los Aoi de Aki Sora o Haru y Sora de Yosuga no Sora. Lo de Kaito… No sabía que habían fics de KaiRin.

Quien es ese Ken que le pego!

\- Yo te lo digo – dijo Haibaku presionando un botón

Activando Personaje Intel:

Ken Johnson

Cabello rojo oscuro, ojos azul oscuros, camisa morada, camiseta café y pantalón negro con zapatos negros. Todo ello con estampados satánicos.

El mayor opuesto de Haibaku en varias ramas, es serio, frío, e insensible. En muchos fics se le considera el MAYOR enemigo de Haibaku (como en Defqon.1 y BAKUGAN NEW HOPES), en otros su rival mayor (como en Regreso Inesperado, y BAKUGA ATTITUDE).

Está implicado en la "mentada de madre" de Luki Megurine, el desastre de TomorrowWorld en Atlanta, la creación de la Iglesia Luciferiana de Texas y el rompimiento de Rin y Len. Se le acusa también de provocar división por videos, acusados de montajes, en los que se oye a Jesús Adrián Romero apostatando (Con videos como: "No deberían prohibir el haloween" y "Podemos ver a Dios hasta en Santa Claus").

(Lo de TomorrowWorld, lo de la Iglesia Luciferiana y lo de Jesús Adrián no fue culpa de Ken, es sólo parte del fic)

\- Ahora lo sabes – dijo Haibaku – Y… voy a ver a Miku

EN eso se va a la habitación de Miku Hatsune

\- Hola Miku – dijo Haibaku y Miku lloraba - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Odio mi vida… odio mi vida… - decía Miku llorando e ignorando a Haibaku – Amo a Len… Amo a Len… Sólo Amigos… Sólo Amigos…

\- Fack, esto es peor de lo que creí – dijo Haibaku desconsolado

\- Y para que sepan – dijo Reol – Lo de Luki está estrechado con el campamento al que fuimos en el verano cuyo fic todavía no sale, pero lo de TomorrowWorld está ligado a lo de Luki.

\- ¡Y POR ESO LOS ODIO, ESTÚPIDOS HIPÓCRITAS! – gritó Luki enfurecido

\- Cabe destacar que NOS ODIA desde el campamento – dijo Kradness

\- Gray-sama, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Juvia nerviosa

\- Esperar a que lo de Len y Miku se arregle – dijo Gray


	12. Chapter 12

Hello of the music ch12

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- La única que nos apoya actualmente es Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Muy mal – dijo Minon – No hemos visto a Len y a Miku en días.

\- Esto es grave! – dijo Juvia alterada

\- Esto fue por nuestra culpa – dijo Reol deprimida

\- ¡PERO SI TÚ APOYASTE EL MIKUXLEN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! – gritó Sophia enojada

\- Jejejeje – Reol riendo nerviosa – Ups.

\- Lo último que supe de Len fue que se fue a su habitación – dijo Haibaku preocupado – Y lo de Miku… el capi pasado lloraba en su habitación, la de Miku.

\- Deprimente – dijo Soraru – Deplorable, infame, patético

\- Mejor vamos con nuestra amiga – dijo Haibaku

Evunchi2020 dice:

Maldito auto corrector! Me fastidio dos preguntas TTnTT

\- A muchos les ha pasado – dijo Hiba – Te entendemos

Gajeel- perdón por hacerte falsas ilusiones, pero esa pregunta de lo del débil salyer era para Gray no para ti, mira el lado positivo, al menos tienes un gato no como Laxus y Cobra

\- Fiuuu – dijeron todos los asistentes menos Gajeel

Lucy- no se de que me hablas, esa pregunta era que que les parecían los fanfic a en los qué te hieren Solo que el maldito auto corrector lo cambió, gracias por el Plue

\- De nada – dijo Lucy feliz – Y no te preocupes. Pero si me tratan bien feo en los fics, sobre todo cuando ponen a Lisanna de malnacida que quiere quitarme a Natsu.

\- ¿QUITARME? – dijeron los tres Strauss, los Kagamines y los utaites, sonrojando a Lucy Heartfilia

\- Ya confesó – dijo Lucy Ashley

Juvia- si quieres conocer a tu suegro se llama Silver y esta en el gremio oscuro Tártaros

\- WTF? – gritó Juvia sorprendida

\- OMG! – gritó Kradness – INESPERADO

Gray- Tu eres el devil slayer no el come chatarra

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritaron todos menos Gray

\- Tiene que ser una bendita broma – dijo Gray sorprendido

Natsu y sting-os reto a meteros en mi cuenta de wattpad (Evunchi2020) y leeros mi historia (stinglu) con mas visitas, luego me decís que os ha parecido (Lucy lo puede hacer si quiere)

\- Y yo los acompaño – dijo Haibaku feliz – Y haremos un reaction. De hecho, COMERCIALES!

Comercial de MORETO

Habla Anubias

Lo advertimos, dijimos que nos iban a llevar al despeñadero. Pero estoy optimista. Ya hay un despertar ciudadano

Y es de sabios cambiar de opinión, y vale más tarde que nunca.

Vamos a retomar el destino de los haibakeros, y el destino de Haibakusun.

En Moreto, tienes todo lo necesario. Moreto si te escucha. Moreto es la salida. En Moreto tu voz es escuchada. Moreto es la esperanza de Haibakusun.

Moreto, La esperanza de Haibakusun

FIN COMERCIALES

\- Vamos con más preguntas de Evunchi2020 – Sophia sonriendo

Rouge- a ti te gusta alguna chica? 7u7

\- No que yo sepa – dijo Rouge

Rin-yo no apoyo mucho el RinxLen, os prefiero solteros y con una hermosa relación de solo hermanos

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Rin sonriendo – HERMANITOS HASTA EL FIN!

Miku- No llore Miku, tranquila, hay mas peces en el mar

\- Pobrecita – dijo Haibaku – No creo que escuche, está depre.

Kairo- a ti te gusta alguna chica?7u7 yo se que si

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE AMO A MEIKO! – gritó Kaito sonrojado - ¿CÓMO YA NO TE ACUERDAS?

Maika- Yo te conozco, tu eres la que canta doughter of white de la saga del mal, a todos los de mas es la primera vez que oigo de ellos.

\- ¿LE PREGUNTARON A MAIKA? – dijo Mikuo mirando a la susodicha

\- Pues… gracias – dijo Maika sonriendo tiernamente – Me siento honrada

A los que no conozco- Hola! Y decidme alguna canción vuestra

\- De hecho, Haibaku ya enlistó las canciones que deberías escuchar de nosotros – dijo 96Neko

\- Lo sé – dijo Haibaku

Listado de canciones de los Utaites para escuchar

De Reol: Plus Boy, Richly Coloured, No Title

De Kradness: Critical Line, FPS, PAPI JUMP

De 96Neko: Gigantic O.T.N., LUVORATORRRRRY, Len-kun NOW!

De Soraru: Panda Hero, Lost One's Weeping, Terror

De MafuMafu: Tokyo Teddy Bear, Super Nuko World (con Soraru)

De Nanahira: Unya Unya Pappa (con Camellia)

De Akatin: Outer Science

De Amatsuki: Indulging Idol Syndrome (con MafuMafu)

De UN:C: Tokyo Funka (con Hashiyan), Babylon (con Hashiyan), Reincarnation

\- Y te retamos a escuchar algunas de estas canciones, para que veas cómo te parecen – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Ken, como les hagas algo juro que no ves el sol al día siguiente

\- ¿Y por qué le preguntó a un OC como Ken y no al resto de los OC'S como Yo, o Sophia, o Minon o Baihaku o Haibakura-nee-chan o Hakata? – dijo Haibaku - ¡YA NOS ESTAMOS QUEDANDO REZAGADOS!

\- Eso no e sproblema – dijo Reol – El problema ahora es saber qué pasa con Len y Miku

\- Y deberíamos saberlo pronto – dijo IA

\- Antes de que las cosas empeoren – dijo Erza – Y espero no empeoren.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello of the music ch13

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

* * *

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- La única que nos apoya actualmente es Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Muy mal – dijo Minon – No hemos visto a Len y a Miku como se supone que deberían. Miku se ausenta de la vida pública y haibakera y tomorrowlandera. Mientras, Len ya no salía de la casa, se lo pasaba encerado, estaba pálido. Ninguno de los dos comía bien, ya no eran aquellos que alegraban los días de los demás, ya no eran los que si veían que un amigo estaba deprimido, lo ayudaban hasta que sonriera. Nada es igual. Y eso que muchos dicen que hay situaciones en la vida en las que hay renunciar a las cosas que más amas, supuestamente, para mejor, pero verdaderamente la situación está peor que antes.

\- Y ahora estamos total e irremisiblemente destrozados al ver como ellos sufrían, nuestras conciencias no nos dejan vivir en paz… - dijo Un:C

\- En especial a mí – dijo Gumi demasiado adolorida en base a su situación - Todo esto ha empezado porque no pude auto controlarme, me siento devastada… Y para serte sincera… ya no estoy más enamorada de Len, ahora puedo pensar con claridad las cosas, y fue cuando por fin me dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido… - en eso empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento – Para Miku… me siento la peor persona, y amiga del mundo… - dijo con la voz quebrada

\- Ya empeoró todo – dijo Haibaku aterrado

\- Recapitulemos – dijo Natsu – Primero el Campamento, luego Luki, Luego TomorrowWorld, luego la mentada de Luki, luego la iglesia luciferiana, luego lo de Jesús Adrián, luego lo de Miku y Len… Y AHORA LOS DAÑOS RESTANTES!

\- Sin mencionar que habrá un terremoto ultrapoderoso en EUA y México en las próximas 72 horas – dijo Haibaku totalmente destrozado y aterrado – Dios bendito y poderoso… si en verdad leyeras esto… ten misericordia de nosotros… no permitas que ese terremoto acabe con esto… te lo ruego… por todos los que en verdad te aman…

Evunchi2020 dice:

me siento mal, todo lo que ha ocurrido con miku y Len ha sido mi culpa

\- No sólo tu cumpa – dijo Gumi deprimida – Fue la culpa de algunos, incluyéndome especialmente

Gran ve a Tártaros a conocer a tu padre Gray, y saludable de mi parte

\- De acuerdo – dijo Gray empacando sus cosas – Avísenme cuando todo haya mejorado.

\- Adiós, Gray-sama – dijo Juvia sonriendo

Natural y Siringa que OS a parecido mi historia?

* * *

Como pudiste hacerme esto REACCIÓN

\- Me encantó la aparición de Aki – dijo Haibaku feliz

\- Se ve bonita – dijo Lucy feliz

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo NAtsu enojado - ¡Me ponen de ignorar a happy!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Lisanna enojada - ¿ME PUSISTE DE NIÑA MALA? ¿Qué A, AKI, LUCY Y HAPPY QUIEREN ALEJARME DE NATSU? ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

\- Pobre Ao – dijo Natsu

\- Aye… Natsu me torturó – dijo Happy depre

\- Y medio gremio se puso de parte de Lisanna y Natsu… - dijo Lucy enojada y llorando

\- ¡SE LOS DIGO! – gritó Minon – SON RELIGIOSOS. LA RELIGIÓN CON SUS LÍDERES Y CREYENTES DIVIDEN A LAS PERSONAS! ¡LEAN LA HISTORIA! ¡IDIOTAS!

\- ¡Cállate, Minon idiota! – dijo Haibaku muy fúrico y Minon se asustó - ¡Estoy muy agradecido de que dejara de ser tu novio! ¡Veo que nunca vas a cambiar!

\- Son las mismas escenas – dijo Meiko fastidiada - ¿Será el pan de todos los días?

\- Siempre y cuando Minon hable mal de la vida cristiana en mi presencia – dijo Haibaku enojado y Minon se deprimió

\- Y encima me acusan de mentiroso – dijo Happy depre – Natsu baka… aye…

\- ¡SE LOS DIGO! – gritó Minon enfurecida - ¡SON CRISTIANOS! ¡LA PEOR PLAGA DE LA HISTORIA! ¡OJALÁ QUE VENGAN MARX, STALIN, KIM IL SUNG, NIETZCHE Y DIDEROT PARA LIDERAR A LAS MASAS PARA ACABAR CON ELLOS!

\- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA PERVERTIDA! – gritó Haibaku más enfurecido de lo normal y Minon se calló aterrada y derramando lágrimas

\- Mejor cállate – dijo Lisanna – No fue por motivos religiosos, fue por mi fakkin culpa.

FIN REACCIÓN CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

\- Y así fue la primera reacción – dijo Haibaku – Trágico.

\- Lo bueno fue que nos disculpamos entre sí – dijo Minon sonriendo

\- Actuamos como idiotas – dijo Haibaku deprimido

\- Lo bueno… - dijo Sophia enojada y cruzando los brazos – De lo contrario, tendremos mucho de qué hablar

Lúcy-no siempre ponen a Lissana de mala, yo me leí una en la que era Natural quien te hacia daño y otra en la que eran unas chicas inventadas por la escritora, aun así prefiero el Nalu

\- Gracias – dijo Lucy sonriendo

Zeref -por que tu tienes el pelo negro y Natsu el pelo rosa salmón?

\- Pregúntale a Mashima – dijo Zeref sonriendo – Él sabrá.

Mavis- yo pienso que eres familiar de Lucy

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Mavis – No puede ser, tengo muchos años y sigo siendo así de loli.

Wendy- que haces para huir de los Lolicones?

\- ¿Me persiguen los lolicones? – dijo Wendy

\- ¡YO TE PROTEJO! – gritó Romeo cubriendo a Wendy

Haibaku -De donde eres?

\- Pues soy de Chiba, pero vivo en Tokio (Nota del autor: Yo en realidad vivo en Mexicali, mi OC es japonés)

\- De hecho… ANALICEMOS PERSONAJE – dijo Reol sonriendo

* * *

ANALIZANDO PERSONAJE

Haibaku Ishida

Nombre: Haibaku Ishida Takanori

Nacimiento: 22/Septiembre/1994

Género: Masculino

Ciudad y País: Tokio, Japón

Punto Fuerte: Medios Audiovisuales

Punto Débil: El área sexual (corrigiendo)

Posición Social: Media-Alta

Alias: No tiene

Posición Sexual: Heterosexual

Música: Electrónica y Japonesa

Color: Rojo

Ideología: Reino de Dios

Creencia o Religión: Cristianismo

Temperamento: Flemático - Sanguíneo

Apariencia: Cabello castaño, ojos rojos fuego, camisa azul (comúnmente), roja, negra, verde o blanca, camiseta roja (comúnmente), negra o azul, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos cafés. Su cuerpo es muy bien formado.

Personalidad: Es alegre y divertido, casi siempre está calmado y feliz, aunque no suele demostrarlo. Es muy trabajador y estudioso, le gusta leer y escribir, pero cuando se enoja, puede ser contestón y hasta algo grosero (aunque no diga palabras altisonantes) y en muy pocos casos hasta reacciona violentamente. Cuando está triste, se deprime siempre, aunque rara vez llora.

Gustos: El color rojo, el anime, la música electrónica (ya sea House, Tecno, Trance, EDM, Dubstep, Hardstyle, Deep House) y japonesa (J-pop, J-rock, Anime, J-core, J-EDM, soundtrack), dibujar, leer, escribir, platicar e investigar cosas de su interés, la fiesta, comer mucho, estar con jóvenes, salir a pasear y ser abierto a pesar de estar solo.

Disgustos: No hacer nada, tener la casa sucia, que le ofendan, que bromeen con él, que ofendan su vida, sus gustos, sus amigos, etc., recordar cosas malas que vivió o que hizo en el pasado, reprobar en la escuela y detesta que le odien, a menos de que sea necesario. Lo que más le molesta es que le insulten a él por lo que es, o a sus gustos, o a su fe, o a sus amigos o a su familia, aunque siempre trata de responder argumentando.

Virtudes: Amable, divertido, trabajador, trata de ayudar cuando puede, es cristiano, es genial con los hombres y muy respetuoso con las mujeres, meloso con los bebés y muy atraído con los niños (en general, no en género), y muy amistoso y cercano con los jóvenes y obediente con sus autoridades (aunque no siempre, ya que es humano y no es perfecto), aprende más en la práctica que en la teoría, es muy bueno estudiando y leyendo, es pensador y le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, le gusta tener siempre con qué responder en cada debate y no generaliza, ve todo en cada punto de vista, es muy bueno en medios audiovisuales, tiene un oído muy bien desarrollado y es muy amable y tiene una memoria bastante buena.

Defectos: Cuando reacciona violentamente, los resultados pueden ser muy terribles, es muy personalista, algo materialista, demasiado sensible, no sabe cuándo comete un error en el momento en el que comete, es algo contestón, no es muy prudente, es pésimo para las ecuaciones matemáticas y la química, tarda mucho aprendiendo en lo teórico, es algo sumiso y hasta un poco pervertido (eso último se está corrigiendo).

Detalles: Desde su nacimiento hasta la fecha, tiene lo que se le conoce como "Síndrome de Asperger", y por ello tiene una forma de aprender impresionante y distinta a los demás. Conoce cómo funcionan las ideologías, filosofías, estilos de vida y pensamientos diferentes aunque a veces de manera básica. A pesar de ser un cristiano convencido, tiene formas más amplias de ver la vida desde su punto de vista hasta del punto de vista del mundo entero, tiene una mente abierta a nuevas ideas, conocimientos y es candidato a experimentar cosas nuevas, pero siempre escoge cuidadosamente las cosas ya que quiere proteger lo que siempre ha creído, además de que tiene sus límites: No tabaco, no alcohol (a menos de que se use como ingrediente para comida), no drogas, no narcóticos, no sexo ilícito, no adulterio (y eso que no se ha casado aún), no es homosexual ni bisexual, no desobedece a sus padres, no es blasfemo ni libertino ni anarquista.

Biografía: Nació con el síndrome de Asperger desde su nacimiento tras algunas complicaciones en el embarazo. Su infancia fue muy interesante. Pasó varios años viviendo en un camión cerca de una casa de familiares. Durante la primaria, sufrió un fuerte divorcio, aunque rápidamente se fue recuperando. Ha sido formado desde siempre en una formación cristiana, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los japoneses quienes tuvieron formación sintoísta o budista, pero durante años hasta la secundaria fue a una iglesia llamada "Iglesia del Nazareno", pero después fue a una verdadera iglesia cristiana y después de varios años se instaló en la iglesia donde actualmente reside. Tras iniciar en la preparatoria, empezó a tomar en serio las cosas del estudio, cosa que fue aumentando durante la universidad, cuando conoció a sus amigos nuevos. Actualmente viene de una limpieza moral sexual y todavía continúa. Últimamente ha estado interesado en los asuntos del cristianismo y el ateísmo y sus respectivas teorías, lo que le llevó a fundamentar más su cristianismo. Ha tenido muy buenos amigos en la preparatoria, y ha tenido muchos enemigos, como Baihaku Dishia, quien regresó a ser su amigo después de varios años. Antes de entrar a la Universidad llegó a conocer finalmente a su hermana Haibakura Ishida, su gemela.

Frase(s): - Poder, actitud, perseverancia, entusiasmo y logro (P. A. P. E. L.)

1\. Es mejor tener una mente abierta, pero no tanto que se te caiga el cerebro, no sea que termines como Rubén o Esaú.

2\. Soy cristiano, pero no machista ni homofóbico.

3\. ¿Pero qué pashó? (Pregunta que tanto yo como él usamos para preguntar a quienes fueron creyentes y ahora son ateos)

4\. Quedó en anécdota, nada más, no lo hagamos histórico

* * *

\- Y este fue el análisis de Haibaku Ishida – dijo Reol sonriendo

\- Está más completo que el de Ken – dijo Kradness

\- Una pregunta – dijo Erza - ¿Por qué tu nombre así?

\- Es que quería darle una luz a los cantantes de Japón – dijo Kradness – Por eso cambié la palabra "darkness" por "Kradness"

\- Kradness? – dijo Haibaku nervioso - ¿Y por qué la "ss" en tu nuevo logo? ¿Sabes que eso es satánico? Lo tienen bandas y artistas de esa índole como Lady Gaga y KISS. "SS" significa "Satan Service".

\- Etto… - dijo Kradness nervioso – No me lo sabía… es que no creo en esas cosas…

\- No me extraña – dijo Haibakura – Japón es un país principalmente ateo.

Len- Nooo, ahora quien será el shota del programa!Quien cantará Gengokou revolution junto con Rin? Todo a sido mi culpa no debí de hacer ese reto

\- ¿Qué te dije? – dijo Reol – No es tu culpa solamente.

Rin-lo siento mucho, por mi culpa Len se ha ido y no habites Kagamine Taina

\- Yo también lo lamento – dijo Rin deprimida

Kaito - perdón me olvide

\- No importa – dijo Kaito sonriendo

\- ¡MIKUO! ¡MEITO! SALGAN DE AQUÍ – gritó Sophia sacando a los mencionados con su ropa interior - ¡FUE SUFICIENTE YAOI POR AHORA!

\- De acuerdo – dijeron los chicos jadeando

\- Ojalá que todo salga bien ahora – dijo Haibaku deprimido

* * *

ANUNCIO 01

Si son creyentes o cristianos, oren fervientemente para que no haya un terremoto en la falla de San Andrés… se los ruego. No quiero irme muerto de fanfiction, quiero seguir vivo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello of the music ch14

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- La única que nos apoya actualmente es Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Muy mal – dijo Minon – Miku y Len parecen muertos en vida.

Evunchi2020 dice:

Yo no se en que creer,

\- Y nosotros menos – dijo UN:C – Nos lo vamos a recordar hasta que venga el rapto. Tenlo por seguro, nena. Podremos meter mil parejas legítimas. Esto no nos lo vamos a perdonar nunca.

\- Somos basura – dijo Gumi llorando

Lisanna-Lo siento, es lo que se me ocurrio en ese momento, yo se que tu eres buena gente

\- Gracias – dijo Lisanna sonriendo

Todos los de la reaccion- si hay algo que no os gusto perdonenme, pero ahora os reto a la otra que tengo de stinglu, (algun dia are de nalu)

\- Lo haremos en el próximo capítulo de HOTM – dijo Sophia – o sea, de este fic.

Mavis- eres plana por que hiciste un echizo que te dejaba en la apariencia que tenias en ese entonces, luego Zeref te mato con un beso y ahora eres una fantasma plana

\- Eso es – dijo Mavis sonriendo

\- De hecho es un fantasma hasta le dan ganas de ir al baño – dijo Haibaku

\- Fantasmas… - Reol – También van al baño.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Juvia - ¿Cómo sería para alguien trap ir al baño de hombres?

\- Ni lo menciones – dijo Reol muy seria – Que Naruse está presente.

\- ¿Me mencionaron? – dijo nqrse

\- Nah – dijo Juvia

zeref- como se llama tu madre?

\- Zeref tiene mamá? – dijo Rin Kagamine sorprendida

\- No lo sé oficialmente – dijo Kaito – Lo que sí sé es que Lucy es nieta de Mavis y Zeref.

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritó Lucy aterrada

Gray- saludaste a tu padre de mi parte, por que si no es asi

\- Gray Fullbuster no ha vuelto – dijo Natsu sonriendo - ¿Qué estará haciendo Hielito?

Levy- soy casi como tu, las unicas diferencias son mi estatura, mi pecho y el color del pelo,

\- Maldita sea – dijo Levy depre – Soy planita.

\- No tanto – dijo Mavis sonriendo – Algún día te van a crecer.

\- Gracias – dijo Levy sonriendo

Natsu- tengo ganas de que te transformes en END en el manga

\- Se nota? – dijo Natsu sonriendo – Gracias.

FT- ya se que final va ha tener la serie, uno feliz, y tengo la prueba, el equipo del principio prota(Natsu y Happy) si juntas sus nombre completos sale Happy END, en español final feliz

\- WOW – Dijeron todos emocionados

Gumi- No, fui yo la que lo causo, si no hubiera hecho ese reto a Len y a Miku ellos no habrian empezado a salir

\- Pues ya dejen de repartirse culpas – dijo Reol

\- Mejor así – dijo Gumi deprimida

Miku-Perdon, me siento fatal

–No creen que deberíamos llamarlos? No hacen nada, se lo pasan encerrados – dijo Rin triste

–Miren! Ellos están en el patio – Dijo Teto algo entusiasta, aunque nadie lo admitiera, en el fondo todos querían que volvieran a estar juntos…

–De verdad? Hace tiempo que no se hablan! ¿Será posible que estén pensando el volver? – dijo Mikuo, emocionado, él quería que su hermanita volviera a sonreír.

\- ¡QUE PASE! – gritó Haibaku emocionado – DO IT! JUST DO IT! ONEGAI!

Se podía ver, fuera del estudio de Haibaku, que Len estaba con su guitarra, y Miku escribía, al parecer estaban componiendo una canción, juntos… pero no era nada como para sentirse alegres, sino todo lo contrario, no se miraban, perecían sufrir de la forma más horrible mientras estaban ahí… en tanto todos los Vocaloids, Utaites y Magos, Haibaku y sus amigos, que estaban dentro de la casa observaban atentos en silencio, lamentablemente no podían oír la canción… Después, todos pudieron ver como Miku comenzaba a caminar llorando acercándose a la puerta para entrar a la casa… paso por delante de todos, mirando hacia otro lado para que no notaran que lloraba, pero todos ya la habían visto, en ese instante miraron de nuevo a Len, quien también se disponía a entrar a la casa, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo… Al entrar, se paró en frente de todos, en ningún momento levanto la cabeza.

–Necesito que después de calmarnos todos vallamos al estudio, Miku y yo queremos que escuchen un cover de una canción que acabamos de elegir, bueno, eso, nos vemos – dijo Len alejándose y subiendo a su habitación.

– ¡Len espera! Recién son las 4 de la tarde no puedes irte – dijo Rin preocupada.

– ¡YA CÁLLENSE, SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – Gritó el rubio enfurecidamente sin mirar atrás y cerrando bruscamente la puerta… Rin estaba muy deprimida por la actitud que su hermano, y para qué hablar de Mikuo, y también de Teto, Luka, UN:C, Gumi, Rinto, Lenka, nqrse, los de Mermaid Heels y Lamia Scale (quienes también se opusieron al MikuxLen)

– Lo mejor será que escuchemos su canción, si eso es lo que ellos quieren – dijo Gumi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- Veamos esto – dijo Haibaku – No quiero recapitular. Sólo hagamos las cosas bien.

\- Nos acaban de enviar otros reviews, por si las dudas – dijo Sophia

Infernaldragonforce dice:

este fic me gusta y tengo unas preguntas

\- Nos alegra que el fic te guste – dijo Natsu feliz

natsu : si pudieras con cual pelearías kratos o dante (Dmc)

\- No sé… - dijo Natsu pensativo - ¿Cuál me recomiendas más? Me imagino que deben de estar bien fuertes. ¡ESTO ME ENCIENDE MUCHO!

lucy : que es lo que mas te gusta de natsu

\- Pues… - dijo Lucy sonrojada y llevando sus dedos entre sí – Es un gran chico, se arriesga mucho por sus amigos y… una vez fue romántico conmigo

\- Sin mencionar que te agarra las oppais – dijo Minon muriéndose de la risa

\- ¡Cállate, Minon-baka! – gritó Lucy avergonzada

gray : te reto a cambiarte el nombre a gay

\- Gray no está aquí – dijo Mirajane – Está visitando a Silver.

erza te dare un pastel de frezas del tamaño de todo fiore si le das un golpe con todas tus fuerzas a natsu para er si llega a la luna (lo siento natsu pero compruebo si los bobos sobreviven en el espacio)

\- Lo haremos después de escuchar la canción que Miku y Len escogieron – dijo Erza sonriendo emocionado y Natsu se aterró estilo chibi

y para todos : por que separaron a miku y len todos deven sufrir la ira de erza y erza te dare todo el pastel de frezas del mundo si les partes la cara a cada uno de los que los separaro

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - gritó Erza super emocionada y…

\- Mejor después de que escuchemos a los chicos – dijo Nanahira calmando a Erza.

Horas después, todos (vocaloids, utaites, magos, Haibaku y sus amigos) partieron rumbo al estudio, porque Len y Miku iban a grabar un cover de una canción, no habían dicho el nombre a nadie, era un tipo de sorpresa, la única pista que tenían era lo que Miku había dicho – *es nuestra historia* – eso dejaba un poco en claro que la letra no será nada feliz. Al llegar al estudio de grabación en donde entraron Miku y Len para comenzar a grabar, mientras que los demás los observaban de tras de una gran ventana… el silencio reinaba.

\- Si alguien tiene una duda más – dijo Len deprimido – Luka hizo esta canción mucho antes. – en eso Luka quedó extrañada y preocupada. Ella, de pronto, supo qué canción será.

Nada se escuchó hasta que la música comenzó a sonar, parecía un ritmo alegre, todos pensaban eso hasta oír la letra.

Es ni más ni menitos que… Just Be Friends, cantada esta vez por Miku y Len.

(Un día de estos subiré a Youtube un mashup de ambos. Y eso de que Luka estaba sorprendida es porque la versión original de esa canción la canta Luka)

Miku y Len: Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,

Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser

Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Len: Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer

Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal

¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido

¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos?

Miku: Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón

La opción más difícil sería la mejor

Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción

¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?

Len y Miku: Este mundo que se descompone lentamente

Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino

Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas

Las desconecto de mí

Gritando con mi ronca voz

Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano

Nada ha quedado al final

Del desencajado de mí

Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron

En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos

"No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre

Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,

Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser

Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Miku: Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender

Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos

Jamás florecerán otra vez

Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos

Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho

Len: Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos

Tú linda sonrisa

Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente

Lo peor que pudimos,

Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas

Miku y Len: En esta continua y acabada relación,

Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión

Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti

Pero, debo hacerlo,

Mi mente esta atormentada, estoy sorprendido, me siento a morir,

Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación,

El dolor es agudo

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,

Está muriendo diariamente

Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,

Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo una vez,

Solo una vez,

Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad

Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días

Gritando con mi ronca voz

Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano

Nada ha quedado al final

Del desencajado de mí

El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,

Está muriendo diariamente

Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,

Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás

Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,

Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser

Solo amigos, solo amigos...

Todo ha terminado…

Mientras que Len y Miku cantaban, se podía ver que las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de ambos. El rubio intentaba contenerse, pero no pudo y terminó por tomar muy fuerte de la mano a Miku mientras cantaban, ella correspondió este gesto apretando la mano de Len muy fuerte mientras seguían cantando la penosa canción. Por otra parte se podía notar que los que estaban al otro lado del vidrio escuchaban y veían muy devastados y desconsolados como Len y Miku sufrían al cantar, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rin, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, ¡hasta Kaito y Mikuo! Y ni hablar de los utaites. Reol, Krad, nqrse, 96Neko, UN:C, Soraru, Lon, Shoose, Shoohey, Akatin, MafuMafu, Amatsuki, Hanatan, Nanahira y Mi-chan estaban llorando también de dolor. Y los magos que vinieron a escuchar esto no se veían mejor, pero los que más sufrieron fueron Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Romeo, Zeref, Jellal, Mirajane, Lisanna y ¡hasta Laxus lloraba! ¡Inclusive hasta Sting lloraba! Y no hablemos de Haibaku y sus amigos, estaban destruidos al ver así a sus personajes favoritos de Vocaloid, sobre todo Minon y Baihaku, quienes se opusieron tajantemente al MikuxLen. Y Haibaku… también, amaba esta pareja.

Finalmente la música dejo de sonar, y se podía ver que Len y Miku se miraron por unos 5 segundos a los ojos, aun tomados de la mano… pero luego Miku salió corriendo de ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas y sollozos incontrolables… Len solo observaba, con todo el dolor del mundo, cómo ella se alejaba. Ellos escogieron esa canción de Luka, porque era la única manera que encontraron de expresar al mundo lo que sentían. Luego Len salió de la sala de grabación. Tenía la peor expresión que nunca antes habían visto, la más horrible, que ni siquiera las peores escenas deprimentes del anime Clannad se le comparaban, y mucho menos la partida de Yui en SAO 1. Len estaba totalmente destruido, con la peor expresión de toda la historia, tan horrible, que te dan ganas de llorar.

– ¡Len! ¿Q… Qué fue eso? – preguntó Gumi deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Minon finalmente hablando - ¿Qué diablos fue esto?

– "¿Qué diablos fue esto?" – dijo Len demasiado enfurecido y resentido y hasta amargado - ¿Pero por qué carajos preguntan, hipócritas? – en eso Minon y Gumi se aterran - ¿No era esto lo que ustedes querían? Deberían estar felices, no haciéndose las víctimas. ¡DEBERÍAN ESTAR ALEGRES AUNQUE SU ALEGRÍA OBVIAMENTE IMPLICA MI DEPRESIÓN Y LA DE MIKU! – y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse, nadie pudo detenerlo… todos estaban muy destruidos, afectados y desconsolados, sólo por esa canción…

Después de ello, nadie dijo absolutamente nada por unos minutos. Hubo un silencio casi mortal, hasta que…

– ¡Escuchen todos! Esto ya no puede seguir más así – dijo Gumi a todos sus compañeros y amigos – No puedo creer lo egoísta que fuimos, en especial yo y nuestros lectores… nunca debió haber pasado eso… ahora me doy cuenta, ellos, Miku y Len… deben estar juntos…

–G...Gumi… tienes razón, pero tú no fuiste la única culpable, y menos Evunchi2020, todos estamos involucrados en esto – dijo increíblemente Mikuo, quien ya estaba cansado de ver sufrir a su hermana…

–Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos – Dijo UN:C mientras se secaba las lagrimas – Ya estoy verdaderamente harto de verlos sufriendo. ¡ME MATO SI SE MATAN!

\- Anku-san… - dijo Kradness deprimido

–Chicos, ¿están dispuestos a dejar que ellos estén juntos? – pregunto Meiko para asegurarse de que después ellos no se fueran a arrepentir de esas palabras - ¿Están realmente dispuestos a dejar que ellos estén juntos?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si no lo estuviera no hubiera hablado! – respondió Mikuo muy decidido.

\- Yo también – dijo Reol - ¡Así nos pasó la vez que me confesé a Krad! ¡No te imaginas la oposición de parte de Giga, Naruse, UN:C y 96Neko! ¡Me dolió dejar a Kradness, y a él también! ¡Y si hicieron lo posible para reconciliarnos, lo menos que podemos hacer es hacer que Miku y Len vuelvan a estar juntos!

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Natsu, quien también lloraba – No podemos dejar que se destruyan entre sí estando solos. ¡Tenemos que arreglar las cosas antes de que esto sea demasiado tarde!

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Sting - ¡No pienso convertir a grandiosos Vocaloids en depresivos inservibles! ¡No lo merecen! ¡Deben estar juntos y felices!

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Sophia, la novia de Haibaku - ¡Que nuestra felicidad no implique la tristeza de Miku y Len! ¡Ellos deben estar juntos! ¡QUIERO QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS!

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Haibaku – Amo a esta pareja y no voy a renunciar a ello sólo porque los que ahora se arrepienten no les gustó en el pasado.

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Minon decidida - ¡Tal vez no logre una España republicana o una Cataluña independiente o un estado laicista y secular, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por la vida y la libertad de ambos niños!

– ¡Yo también! – dijo Rin muy deprimida y con lágrimas - Ya no soporto ver así a Len, me parte el alma, me deprime, me hace llorar cada vez que lo veo, me duele verlo así y… Miku en realidad nunca fue mi enemiga… soy una estúpida, soy una completa estúpida egoísta. Nunca debí haberle hecho daño a la imagen de Miku ni a la propia Miku… No debí haberlo hecho, Miku no merecía esto que está pasando ahora, ella siempre fue tan buena conmigo, y yo nunca lo agradecí.

–Bien… si todos están de acuerdo entonces tenemos que pensar en algo para volverlos a unir … – hablo Luka y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esas palabras, ahora debían pensar en que podían hacer

\- Y Evunchi2020 – dijo Haibaku - ¿Se te ocurre algo? Espero que sí. Pero que nos incluya a todos.

\- Pero antes de esto – dijo Erza con un aura oscura y todos se aterraron.

En eso… Erza golpeó a todos gritando vetetuasaber groserías y palabras corrompidas contra todos. Era evidente que Erza estaba muy molesta por lo que pasaban Miku y Len. Muy pocos, incluyendo a Haibaku, salieron con vida e ilesos. Y al terminar, Erza pateó bien fuerte a Natsu hasta la luna.

\- Mejor preparen el pastel, así se sentirá mejor cuando tengamos el plan para juntar a Miku y a Len – dijo Haibaku cansado de correr - y por cierto, vayan a ver mi nuevo fanfic llamado "Amar y odiar... El dilema de los gays". Y espero que me digan cómo está. Nos vemos


	15. Chapter 15

Hello of the music ch15

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Por lo menos aumentan, un poco, pero aumentan – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Natsu ya bajó de la Luna – dijo Minon – Y Lucy se vino por él, y Gray regresó.

\- Pero no daré detalles hasta que se arregle lo de Miku y Len – dijo Gray

Evunchi2020 dice:

Tengo una idea para unir a esos dos, pero necesitaré la ayuda de los hermanos de estos y de los mejores cocineros que allá en el grupo y a Natsu, Sting ,Gray y Haibaku, primero preparáis donde coméis como un comedor de lujo, luego Rin y Mikuo, les dicen a sus respectivos hermanos que quieren hablar con ellos sobre una nueva canción en ese lugar, mientras los cocineros, hacen las comidas favoritas de estos dos, y Gray, Natsu, Sting y Haibaku son los camareros, luego esperemos y recemos al dios que cada uno crea , que surja la magia.

\- Me agrada la idea – dijo Haibaku con ojos brillantes

\- Aunque tenemos que llamar a más gente – dijo Reol – Ya que… no creo que haya muchos aquí.

\- De eso me encargo – dijo Sophia llamando por teléfono – Hola. Los necesito.

Levy- tranquila, ya crecerás, al menos serás más alta que mi madre, ella es muy bajita

\- ¿En serio tu mami es bajita? – dijo Levy sorprendida

Juvia- ¿cómo podrías hacer el ice bucket challenge si eres de agua?

\- Ups… - dijo Juvia sonriendo

\- Y yo soy de hielo – dijo Gray

\- Pero si eres Devil Slayer, maldita sea – dijo Haibaku enojado

Zeref- cual es tu edad ?

\- Oficialmente soy inmortal – dijo Zeref

Erza- pobre Natsu, le mandaste a la luna, te doy un pastel de fresas de tres pisos, si mandas a Lucy a hacer compañía a Natsu

\- Gracias – dijo Erza con el pastel y detrás de ella estaban Natsu y Lucy regresando de la luna

\- Erza se nos adelantó – dijo Reol

\- Y otro pastel de fresas para Kradness – dijo UN:C

\- ¿Y esto? – dijo Kradness

\- AH, SI! – dijo Haibaku contento

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUERIDO KRADNESS

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUR DEAR KRADNESS,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

\- Gracias – dijo Kradness llorando de alegría – No sé qué decir.

Jellal y Laxus- el otro día me volví a ver Fairy Tail, esta vez con mi hermano, y yo cada vez que os veía decía lo bien que me caeís, y mi hermano no entendía ya que el no había visto FT, y cuando llegamos a vuestras sagas... Hay por mavis, ya se me había olvidado lo malos que fuisteis en esas sagas.

\- Ups… - dijeron Laxus y Jellal totalmente avegronzados

Minon- Yo quiero a España como esta ahora,pero sin crisis, que tengo familia en Cataluña y quiero ir a verlos sin pagar

\- Pues no creo que sea posible – dijo Minon muy molesta

\- Si, culpa a Rajoy y al fakkin PP por esto – dijo Sophia

\- Pero si todos los del PP son cristianos – dijo Minon enojada

\- Pero no dieron buen testimonio, ¿no crees? – dijo Sophia

\- Ay, porfa, ya nos restringieron en mayor parte el aborto, se quejaron de que hay demasiados universitarios y quieren cortar la filosofía de las aulas y aumentar la religión – dijo Minon enfurecida – Y ustedes estaban felices por ello.

\- Primera – dijo Sophia – Es que el aborto es un crimen horrible. Segunda, no creo que haya tantos universitarios. Y tercera, ¿cuándo yo he estado en contra de la filosofía? Jamás

\- Buen punto – dijo Luka

Luka-a si que tu eras la que cantaba just be friends, siempre me la había preguntado, por que es una de las pocas canciones que no son de Len y Rin, junto con rainbow girl que no se de quien es

\- Ah, gracias – dijo Luka sonriendo

Rin- me alegro que ya no odies a Miku

\- Pues nunca debí odiarla – dijo Rin deprimida

\- YA TRAJE A PERSONITAS - dijo Sophia

En eso, aparecieron varias personitas: Cilan y Serena de Pokemon, y Ayumu Narumi de Spiral

\- Y a estos qué vienen? – dijo Baihaku

\- Vienen a ayudarnos ya que son geniales cocineros – dijo Haibaku emocionado

\- Espero poder hacerlo bien – dijo Ayumu y en eso Haibaku se le acerca - ¿Se te ocurre algo?

\- Soy parecido a ti – dijo Haibaku mirándolo de pies a cabeza varias veces – Con razón estoy tan guapo.

\- Gracias… creo – dijo Ayumu sonrojado – Aunque no sé si soy tan guapo como Kiyotaka-nii-san.

\- Ya dejate de estupideces y comencemos – dijo Cilan sonriendo y yéndose a la cocina

\- Quiero hacer rica comida – dijo Serena y llevándose a Ayumu Narumi a la cocina - ¿Qué esperan, Mirajane y Gakupo?

\- ¡Vamos! – dijeron los aludidos y a preparar todo.

\- Mikuo y Rin – dijo Sohpia – Vayamos a preparar un comedor de lujo. Tengo personitas bien especiales – y en eso los tres se dirigieron hacia donde será el comedor y se encontraron con Julie y Fabia de Bakugan, y May y Dawn de Pokemon – Nos ayudarán con la decoración.

En eso, las chicas estaban trabajando

\- Espero que no tardemos mucho – dijo Julie preparando las mesas

\- Hola chicos, qué bueno que están aquí – dijo Lacy apareciendo y llevándose a Mikuo y Rin

\- Espero que quede genial, Lacy – dijo Sophia

\- Gracias – dijo Lacy sonriendo

\- ¿Qué hace Fabia aquí? – dijo Meiko - ¿No que es la presidenta?

\- Ya casi se le acaba el tiempo – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Se vienen las elecciones para el primer presidente ahora sí de Haibakusun.

En cuestión de horas, todo terminó espectacular

\- Quedó hermoso – dijo Reol con estrellitas en los ojos

\- ¿Y yo qué haré? – dijo Kradness

\- Tu te sentarás en el mejor lugar donde podrás ver todo el asunto – dijo Reol sentando a Kradness desde ese lugar – Así podrás ver cómo Miku y Len regresan, como regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Kradness abrazando a Reol – Gracias, Reol-chan, eres la mejor.

\- Por nada, Krad-nii-chan – dijo Reol feliz

\- Mikuo y Rin – dijo Sophia – Vamos a la fase siguiente. LLAMEN A LEN Y MIKU.

\- OK – dijeron los aludidos

Mientras tanto Miku… había ido a dar una vuelta por la playa, y luego volvió a casa, a encerrarse en su cuarto una vez más… Con Len no había mucha diferencia, solo que él había partido directo a la casa, no quería nada con nadie, estaba enfurecido con todos por lo que le hicieron pasar.

Por otra parte, el resto había decidido que hablarían las cosas tal y como eran con Len y Miku… así que cuando todos estaban en la casa, llamaron a los "depresivos" quienes tardaron mucho en dejar sus habitaciones, tanto que tuvieron que ir a buscarlos y sacarlos por la fuerza…

\- Ojalá que funcione – dijo Sophia orando a Dios – Por favor, Abba Papito Querido Kawaii, que esto funcione.

– ¿Que es lo que quieren, idiotas? Quiero estar sola. – decía Miku, su tristeza era evidente… lo mismo pasa con Len.

\- ¿Quién inicia primero? – dijo Haibaku y todo se silenció hasta que…

– Primero que nada… ¡Perdón a los! ¡Espero que puedan perdonar todo lo que hicimos, y por todos los malos momentos que les hicimos pasar, de verdad, lo sentimos, en especial yo, todo empezó por mi culpa, y la de los lectores… yo… de verdad… haré cualquier cosa para que me perdonen – dijo Gumi mientras la voz le temblaba un poco.

\- Evunchi2020 también quiere hablar uestedes – dijo Reol deprimida

Miku y Len- Por lo que mas queráis, alegraros, que nuestras acciones Egoístas no os quiten la felicidad, que es una de las cosas mas valiosas de los seres vivos, y si mi plan no ha funcionado y os ha ofendido quietos pediros perdón y que no os enfadéis con los participantes de esta, que fue todo idea mí

–Yo… yo también lo siento… Miku tú no eres mi enemiga… ¡perdóname! – decía también Rin, se notaba su arrepentimiento en la expresión… y así todos y cada uno de los Vocaloids, Utaites, Magos, Haibaku y sus amigos, se disculparon por todo lo acontecido, todos estaban muy arrepentidos… hasta que terminaron de hablar, y ahora esperaban una respuesta por parte de Len y de Miku.

\- Pero… ¿por qué hacen esto? – pregunto Len…

– ¡No es obvio! ¡Ya no soportamos ver como ustedes están más tristes cada día! ¡Mírense! ¡Parecen muertos vivientes! – respondió Sophia enojada. Seguramente ya estaba harta de ver sufrir a Miku y a Len así.

\- ¡Ya estamos cansados de verlos de esa forma! – gritaba Haibaku desesperado - ¡En serio, no queremos verlos sufrir de esa forma! ¡Lo lamentamos, de verdad!

– Pero… - dijo Miku mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus lindos ojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora nos dicen esto? ¡Después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar! Después de todo lo que sufrimos… después de que pensé que ya no nos querían juntos… ¿Por qué ahora nos dicen esto? ¿Por qué quieren que perdonemos y olvidemos…? Después de que no… – en eso Miku empezaba a sollozar y todo estaba en silencio, hasta que… – Gracias – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y se dirigía a abrazar a Gumi… mientras Len la observaba. En un instante, el brillo que se había perdido en sus miradas… Todo volvió como si nada hubiera pasado…

– ¿Gracias? ¿Por que? – preguntó Gumi

– ¡Solo gracias! – dijo Len sonriendo, para luego acercarse a Miku – ¿Me acompañas? – le pregunto el rubio a la verde-aqua estrechándole la mano mientras le sonreía…

–Por supuesto – le respondió Miku con lagrimas de felicidad…

–E…esperen, ¿a dónde van? – preguntó Mikuo… pero no le respondieron, ellos querían estar a solas, no importaba el lugar, ni ellos sabían a dónde irían – ¡Está anocheciendo! … ¡Len, sé responsable con la hora! – grito finalmente Mikuo rendido.

\- Chicos – dijo 96Neko - ¿Quieren saber algo antes de irse?

\- Sipi? – dijeron los chicos

\- Hay un comedor especial para ustedes dos – dijo 96Neko – Por si quieren pasar tiempo a solas. Les preparamos sus platillos favoritos OWO – dijo 96Neko al final gritando

\- ¡PLATILLOS DE BANANA! – gritaba Len corriendo hacia el comedor

\- ¡PLATILLOS DE PUERRO! – gritaba Miku y se fue con Len

\- ¡Sólo tengan cuidado! – dijo Mikuo sonriendo

– ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Mikuo! – dijo Rin quien se había sorprendido porque él había dejado que se fueran sin problemas – Supongo que ahora todo estará bien

– ¡Por supuesto! No estoy dispuesta a tener que lidiar con problemas amorosos entre adolecentes otra vez – dijo Luka… ahora debían tener cuidado con ella, al parecer tenia doble personalidad…

\- Bueno, es hora de vestirnos como meseros – dijo Haibaku – Natsu, Gray, Sting, síganme.

Mientras en el comedor

Kradness miraba con alegría cómo Miku y Len platicaban contentos, como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Esta vez, con todos apoyando al MikuxLen

\- ¡Es el mejor cumpleaños de la vida! – gritaba Kradness llorando de alegría

En eso, Miku y Len escucharon

\- ¿Cumples años? – dijo Len sonriendo emocionadamente

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kradness! – dijo Miku sonriendo y Kradness abrazó a la parejita

\- ¡Estoy tan contento de que vuelvan a quererse como antes! – dijo Kradness abrazando a los chicos – Ahora falta que se den el sí definitivo.

\- Chicos – dijo Haibaku apareciendo con traje de mesero – La cena está servida.

En eso, Haibaku, Sting, Gray y Natsu llevaron al trío de chicos platillos de bananas, de puerros y fideos, los favoritos de Miku, Len y Kradness.

\- Espero que se la pasen bien, Miku y Len – dijeron los "meseros" – Y Feliz Cumpleaños, Kradness

\- Gracias, chicos – dijeron los tres muy alegres

\- ¡Y felicitaciones a los chefs! – dijo Kradness

En eso, los chicos empezaron a comer a gusto y a platicar alegremente hasta que…

– Por fin… Miku – dijo Len mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba las manos de Miku

– ¿Que… ¿qué haces? – pregunto Miku sonrojada

\- "KYAAAAAAAAA!" – pensaba Kradness emocionadísimo – "DO IT. JUST DO IT!"

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Len con una gran sonrisa, y una mirada con la que derretiría a cualquiera.

– E… ¡eso no tienes ni siquiera que preguntarlo! – dijo alegremente Miku mientras se lanzaba a él a abrazarlo – ¡Claro que sí, te amo! ¡Nunca dejé de amarte!

– Miku, no sabes cuánto te extrañé – asentía Len para luego acercarse a los labios de Miku y besarla, beso el cual ella correspondió sin dudar… segundos después el beso se volvía mas y mas apasionado, hace un buen tiempo ya que no se sentían así… pero, ya saben, el oxígeno.

– Extrañaba tus besos Len – dijo Miku de manera dulce - Prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar, sin importar que, sin importar que todos estén en contra de nosotros… No sería capaz de resistirlo si paso otra vez por lo mismo…– pidió Miku mirando a Len directamente a los ojos

– Te lo prometo – respondió Len mientras la abrazaba – De ahora en adelante, ya nada ni nadie nos separará – agregó Len con una voz llena de ternura, mientras que Miku asentía con la cabeza… ya nada podría separarlos, definitivamente… ser solo amigos… ya no era una opción para ellos.

Y Kradness y Haibaku, demasiado alegres como fujoshis viendo una escena yaoi.

\- ¡WE FAKKIN DID IT! – gritaba Kradness muy alegre

\- ¡LO LOGRAMOS, NEFTALÍ! – gritaba Haibaku demasiado alegre - ¡FANFARRIAS! – en eso, suenan las fanfarrias y la parejita se rió a carcajadas

\- Ahora si les gusta – dijo Len sonriendo

Qué irónico, ¿no? Primero, como casi todos estaban en contra de ese amor, ¿pero luego todos por igual lucharon para que volvieran a estar juntos? Es demasiado sorprendente como ese sentimiento puede cambiar el corazón de las personas… ¿Qué sería de este raro mundo si no existiera el amor? ¡No por nada Dios lo creó! ¡Porque Dios es todo amor! ¡Por Él existe el amor!

NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello of the music ch16

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Por lo menos aumentan, un poco, pero aumentan – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- La verdad, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – dijo Minon alegre

\- Bien, ahora… - dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Vamos con las preguntas!

evunchi2020 dice:

Miku y Len- Me alegro mucho que hayais vuelto, y lo siento muchisimo, pero espero que a partir de ahora seais felices por siempre

\- No te preocupes, Evunchi2020 – dijo Len sonriendo alegremente

\- Te perdonamos y gracias – dijo Miku feliz

Lucy- recuerdas el miembro de FT que te salvó cuando eras pequeña... Era tu yo del futuro!

\- OoOU – Lucy sorprendida

\- Eso significa… - dijo Lucy Ashley – QUE TU TE SALVASTE?

\- No deja de sorprenderme – Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu- que tal en la luna? Hicisteis el reto?!

\- No podía respirar – dijo Natsu aterrado – Estaba horrible.

Luka- me encanta tu cancion Secret, me la escuche esta mañana y la estuve cantando durante todo el día

\- Eso es bueno – dijo Luka sonriendo

Jellal- te recomiendo aprender a cocinar pasteles de fresa

\- Gracias… creo – dijo Jellal

\- Te enviamos a Repostería con Serena de Pokemon – dijo Haibaku feliz – Te doy un boletito que le saqué a Ash

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Jellal sonriendo - Gracias

Infernaldragonforce dice:

yo de nuevo y tengo retos y preguntas

\- HOLA – dijeron todos

natsu : que es mas listo tu o una ensalada (yo digo la ensalada)

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? – gritó Natsu enfurecido - ¿CÓMO PUEDES COMPARARME CON UNA EN-SA-LA-DA?

lucy : usas tu ropa solo para natsu (yo diria claro que si)

\- La uso para cada momento, pero… - dijo Lucy nerviosa – Si no fuese así… ¿cuál ropa?

lissana : por que no sales con natsu y lucy (me dara mucha risa el triangulo amoroso)

\- ¿Quieres que me pase lo que casi siempre me ha pasado en casi todos los fics NaLu? – dijo Lisanna enojada - ¿Por qué ese impulso de hacerme ver como una zorra?

\- Sí – dijo Haibaku enojado - ¿Por qué ese impulso de hacerla ver como una zorra a mi waifu?

Todos lo miraron con cara de WTF?

Sophia estaba celosa

\- ¡Tú pusiste a Yato como tu Waifu y no te dije nada! – dijo Haibaku enojado

mirajane : me sigo preguntando esto ese es tu color de cabello natural y tambien encontre muchos fanfics sobre que te enamoraste de natsu en tu infancia pero no te le confesaste por lissana ( lo pongo para trolear )

\- Primera, creo que si, desde peque era así – dijo Mirajane muy dulce – Segunda… ¿En serio? ¿Tienes un ejemplo?

\- ¿De cuándo acá Natsu tiene harén? – dijo Len molesto

gray : te reto a vestirte de mujer y pasear por todo fiore si no entonces erza te dare un pastel de freza mas grande que jupiter solo por patearle "eso" con mucha fuerza

\- Ya Gray se vistió como mujer en Fairy Tail… - dijo Haibaku riéndose – Y Natsu también. ¡ERAN MAIDS, Y AL FINAL SE VOLVIERON LOCOS! JAJAJAJAJAJA

zeref : the supreme emo

\- 7-7U – Zeref

\- Qué amargoso – dijo Mavis molesta

len : yo sinceramente creí que le pedirias matrimonio a miku

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Len sonriendo – Primero es ser parejita, luego el matrimonio.

\- No me digas que apruebas el matrimonio – dijo Baihaku molesto - ¡Si ya ni duran menos de 3 años!

HAIL HYDRA

\- ¿HAIL HYDRA? – dijeron todos aterrados

\- ¿Qué no hydra es el enemigo de Capitán América? - Sophia

posdata natsu : viva el dragons slayer de fuego!

\- ¡YEAAAAAAA! – Natsu emocionado - ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Silver? – dijo Haibaku

\- Pues platicamos, discutimos, peleamos, casi nos matamos, y me dijo que me case con Juvia – dijo Gray resumiendo

\- ¡PUES CÁSATE! – gritó Kradness – DO IT, JUST DO IT

\- Y acabo de ver el otro stinglu – dijo Haibaku - ¿En serio, estilo diario? Wow. Ahora yo estoy listo para hacer un reto que espero HAGAN. Se llama: ¡3 Preguntas para mis amigos! En esta ocasión, les hablo de…

(Ojalá no tengan flojera en leerlo, se los agradecería. Es más, es para que conozcan a la OC novia de mi OC, Haibaku)

Sophia Ann Sweetie

Nombre: Nicole Sophia Ann Sweetie

Nacimiento: 06/Junio/1993

Género: Femenino

Ciudad y País: Barcelona, España

Punto Fuerte: Computadora, dibujo y audiovisuales

Punto Débil: Su personalidad es muy propensa a sufrir daños emocionales.

Posición Social: Alta

Elemento: Luz y Fuego. (En caso de pertenecer a un fic de acción)

Alias: Sofi o Sophie

Etnia: Caucásica Española

Posición Sexual: Heterosexual.

Música: Música Asiática, Española, Electrónica y Música del Mundo.

Color: Rojo, Verde y Blanco

Ideología: Cristianismo Progresista.

Creencia o Religión: Cristianismo

IQ: 140 = Inteligencia Superior.

Mejores Materias: Medios Audiovisuales, Filosofía, Teología, Ciencias Sociales, Dibujo, Informática, Matemáticas.

Peores Materias: Física.

Temperamento: Sanguíneo – Melancólico

Apariencia: Cabello medio largo café claro, hermosos ojos verdes, vestido sin mangas azul (de cualquier estilo), pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros. Es una chica muy tierna y hermosa.

Personalidad: Es una chica muy tierna, amable, preocupada por sus amigos, familiares, es muy amorosa, alegre y juguetona. Es divertida, paciente, sensible, sensata, cuidadosa, aunque a veces no controla sus sentimientos depresivos o de enojo. Suele tener actitudes posesivas cuando quiere reafirmar algo, está en desacuerdo o afirma su posición o reaccionismo.

Gustos: Usar aparatos electrónicos, sobre todo la computadora, y más cuando se trata de laptop, el dibujo anime, los medios audiovisuales, los gatos, los pájaros, los perros, la pizza, hablar mucho, expresar su punto, estudiar, leer, hacer historias, la música, la laicidad, leer mucho la Biblia, estudiarla y analizarla, el ajedrez, las cosas cómodas, defender y vivir la vida.

Disgustos: Estar encerrada en lugares muy pequeños, los toros, las arañas, el chile, que la interrumpan, que no respeten sus opiniones, el laicismo (laicidad no es laicismo), el feminismo, el comunismo, el marxismo, el machismo, la ideología LGTBI, la discriminación, las mentiras, los prejuicios condenatorios, los liberalismos radicales, la homofobia, la misoginia, la misandria, la misogamia, las cosas ásperas, el aborto, el suicidio.

Virtudes: Es una chica muy tierna, se preocupa por todos, tiene las mejores intenciones con todos, es abierta, sencilla, sensible, sensata, expresiva, habilidosa en ciencias sociales y medios audiovisuales, es disciplinada y autodisciplinada. Nunca deja de preocuparse por todos, es sincera pero es prudente.

Defectos: A veces es posesiva. Pocas veces no tiene control de sus emociones, es demasiado sincera, es muy susceptible a daños, es fácilmente manipulable, a veces sus acciones y gustos denotan incongruencia con sus valores.

Detalles: Es una chica muy conservadora, pero progresista. A veces es atrevida. Es otaku a muerte, es muy completamente divertida, es estudiosa y muy amable. Desde que nació, tuvo una enfermedad que hasta abril de 2015 sanó y ahora puede hablar. Es una chica cristiana muy aguerrida por ese milagro.

Biografía: Desde su nacimiento no ha podido hablar ya que tenía una enfermedad que no la dejaba hablar… de vez en cuando puede expresar quejidos y suspiros, pero no podía hacer nada más. Su infancia fue muy difícil ya que la gente la miraba raro. Ya en la secundaria, pudo aprender a comunicarse mucho mejor ya que pudo desarrollar muchas habilidades y gustos. Al principio creían en Dios, pero lo abandonaron porque creyeron que "Dios la quería así", a lo que Sophia respondió con una nota "Un Dios que quiera que esté muda es un Dios inútil". Luego, tras mudarse a Japón para mayor seriedad en sus estudios, conoció a Haibaku, quien se enamoraría de ella, pero llegaron a un tiempo de que sin darse cuenta empezaron a salir, pero la diferencia era que Sophia no era cristiana, y su familia era anticristiana, algo que le dolió a Haibaku, tanto que decidió terminar su relación con ella, pero Sophia no quería que terminara. De hecho, pasó algo curioso, muy curioso en la noche en que Haibaku iba a romper con ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la relación, curiosamente Sophia expresó (o más bien gritó desesperadamente) sus primeras palabras (las primeras de TODA SU LINDA VIDA). Eso fue el factor más importante para que no sólo ambos refuercen más su amor, sino que gracias a ello, Sophia se convirtió al cristianismo y ahora vive agradecida con Cristo por haberla sanado de manera muy increíble. Luego sintió que al final lo que le pasó con su enfermedad fue para que el poder de Dios fuera evidente en su vida. Actualmente es la novia de Haibaku. De hecho, cuando Haibaku salió bateado por Lacy, Sophia acudió a la escena y son novios.

Frase(s): - ¡Estoy convencida de que Dios me ama!

\- Me gusta hablar mucho. Antes no podía.

Relaciones:

Abdel Yahya: Sobre su amistad, no es muy buena, pero al menos lo están intentando.

Baihaku Dishia: Baihaku no cree en su testimonio debido a que cree que fue un montaje para forzarlo a creer en Cristo, aunque ella insista en que sí pasó, porque pasó. Eso los distancia muchísimo. Sophia trata de ser amiga de Baihaku, pero el mantra "Hasta no ver, no creer" la distancia.

Baihakura Dishia: Su amistad es muy débil por el mismo mantra de su hermano.

Haibaku Ishida: Son novios desde hace poco y su relación se ha fortalecido más que nunca. Hubo un tiempo en que iban a terminar su amistad, pero Sophia no dejó que eso pasara, ¡y cómo no lo permitió!

Haibakura Ishida: Considera a Haibakura como su más grande amiga.

Hakata Matsuki: Hakata y Sophia son mejores amigos desde hace mucho. De hecho, fue por ella que la relación de Hakata con su familia mejoró totalmente. Hubo un tiempo en que se especuló que serían pareja, pero los posteriores enamoramientos con Haibaku y Haibakura desmintieron todo.

Lacy Bryce: Antes eran muy malas opuestas, pero tras el milagro fueron muy grandes amigas.

Minon Kashi: Minon duda totalmente de la validez del milagro de Sophia, ya que Minon es racional y humanista al extremo y por ende no cree en la fe ni en los milagros. Eso no parece ser un impedimento para Sophia, pero sí para Minon en cuanto su amistad.

\- Y ella es mi novia, Sophia Ann – dijo Haibaku

\- Eres muy amable, Haibaku-kun – dijo Sophia sonrojada – Muchísimas gracias.

\- Cada uno puede preguntarle 3 preguntas hacia Sophia – dijo Haibaku – Que sean sólo 3, no menos, no más. Pueden ser existencialistas, divertidas, etc., pero no pueden ser obscenas ni pervertidas. Pueden preguntar algo que para Sophia valga la pena, como su fe, sus amigos, lo de MikuxLen, su noviazgo conmigo, etc.

\- Presumido – dijo Minon molesta

\- Sólo digo lo que sé – dijo Haibaku feliz

\- ¿Supiste que a dos padres noruegos les arrebataron a sus hijos por predicar la Biblia? – dijo Lacy preocupada

\- ¿WAT THA HELP? – gritó Haibaku aterrado

\- ¿Qué HICIERON QUÉ? – dijo Sophia enojada – Qué mal. Dios tenga misericordia de esos padres.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – dijo Hakata aterrado

\- Pues hace horas – dijo Reol – Según la agencia de noticias Impacto Evangelístico. Es lamentable que les hagan esto, ya que atenta contra la libre expresión.

\- No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece bien – dijo Minon y los que reaccionaron la miraron inmediatamente. Haibaku quedó aterrado, Sophia, decepcionada. Hakata, se enfureció, y ni hablar de Lacy. Rin la vio alegremente, Miku quedó confundida

\- ¿CÓMO CARAJOS PUEDES DECIR ESO? – gritó Hakata enfurecido

\- ¡No te calientes, Hakata! – dijo Sophia tratando de calmar a Hakata

\- No es para que sean ridículos – dijo Minon molesta – Pero la realidad es que todos los cristianos, como ellos y como ustedes, están en contra de nuestra sociedad laica y desean un regreso a la más oscura edad media, en la que la fe niegue la evidencia para mayor gloria de Dios y sus todopoderosos autodenominados representantes en la tierra, y mayor desgracia para el pueblo y la democracia verdadera. Todos los cristianos quieren acabar con el laicismo, imponer a toda la sociedad su moral retrograda POR LA FUERZA, y hacer que dios sea el centro de la sociedad, y ¿cómo?, pues predicándoles sus dogmas y denigrándolos, e incluso matándolos, si ellos no cumplen. Todos ellos creen que cualquiera que no obedece las reglas de su Dios, no es digno, y por consiguiente es clasificado debajo de ellos. Esto es prejuicio y fanatismo Ellos pasan juicio en nombre de su Dios a aquéllos que no aceptan sus principios basados en el miedo. Ellos quieren que sea su dios, pero como saben que en realidad es el mismo perro con diferente collar, pues se conforman en principio con poner al perro, que luego cambiarle en collar es más fácil. Porque, ¿No es hipócrita pedir "libertad" de pensamiento? Pero luego ir tratando de convertir a las personas a tu A LA FUERZA por qué ustedes CREEN que esa es la verdadera y que en base de sus creencias serán salvados. Se supone que TODOS los cristianos no deben tener ningún derecho de predicar nada de su fe en lugares públicos porque, aceptémoslo, nadie quiere estar tranquilo un domingo en su casa y que vengan a fregarlo con que si no crees en dios te irás al infierno y eres un maldito pecador. Como siempre he dicho, "La religión, cada uno en su casa. La secularidad, todo el día en el pueblo", no invertido.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que los cristianos NO SOMOS PUEBLO? – dijo Hakata enfurecidamente

\- Pues si – dijo Minon – Porque si fuesen pueblo, no le arruinarían la vida a los ateos, agnósticos, librepensadores, mujeres, minorías sexuales y raciales. Pero de todos modos, todos los cristianos, desde el inicio, le arruinan la vida a esas personitas. ¿Por qué creen que defienden el racismo, que defienden la vida, que defienden el matrimonio tradicional, que condenan el aumento de derechos para las mujeres, las minorías sexuales, el aborto, la eutanasia, el conocimiento no cristiano ni la libertad moral?

\- Eres cruel, Minon – dijo Haibaku deprimido – De verdad. ¿Por qué crees que queremos imponer el evangelio a la fuerza?

\- Porque sé lo que conlleva – dijo Minon – Deberías leer la VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD MUNDIAL. ¡Tantos inocentes asesinados por predicar el evangelio en India y Latinoamérica! ¡Tantos inocentes asesinados por la "caza de brujas" y la Inquisición.

\- A todo esto – dijo Kradness - ¿Por qué tratas a los cristianos como si cada quién tuviese su evangelio personal? Una cosa es tener creencias PERSONALES Y PRIVADAS, y otra cosa es EVANGELIO. Cada quién tiene su moral cristiana privada, pero las mismas reglas del Evangelio son para TODOS los cristianos.

\- Wow – dijo Hakata – Me sorprende que hables así, siendo no cristiano.

\- Es que una cosa es imponer y otra cosa es expresar – dijo Kradness – No estoy a favor de que impongan nada a nadie, pero expresar una fe cristiana es "imponer".

\- Además – dijo Haibaku apoyando la postura de Kradness – Si yo no me ofendo cuando ustedes ponen lo que muchos cristianos llamamos "basura de inmundicia", ¿por qué ustedes se deberían ofender cuando damos testimonio del evangelio?

\- Ok? – dijo Minon sorprendida

\- Te balconeó, Minon – dijo Len riéndose

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI


	17. Chapter 17

Hello of the music ch17

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Por lo menos aumentan, un poco, pero aumentan – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- La verdad, todo está bien normal, como siempre – dijo Minon alegre

\- Bien, ahora… - dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Vamos con las preguntas!

evunchi2020 dice:

No habéis hecho el reto que puse un capítulo después de el reto de leer Mi historia más visitada

\- OoO – Todos

\- Me confundí – dijo Haibaku demasiado nervioso

Gray- No saludaste a Silverio de mi parte! Ahora te vas a enterar, te reto a gritar por todo fíore,"te amo Juvia no te cambiaría por nada" y luego hacer el nivel 5 con ella, si no lo haces serás el esclavo de Erza y Mira junto con Natsu

\- Creo que hay algo más – dijo Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu- Si Gray no quiere hacer el reto, convéncele, o si no eres esclavo de Erza y Mira junto con él

\- Hay más – dijo Levy

Erza- te doy un pastel de fresa si Gray hace el reto, si no te lo doy si le haces sufrir

\- Pues… - dijo Len sonriendo - ¿Y Gray?

\- ¡TE AMO, JUVIA! ¡NO TE CAMBIARÍA POR NADA! – gritaba Gray corriendo

Juvia estaba demasiado rojiza y emocionada

En eso, Gray regresó

\- ¿Qué sigue? – dijo Gray regresando cansado

\- En mentado nivel 5 – dijo Haibaku fastidiado – Lo bueno es que sólo son chico y chic… - en eso se dio cuenta de que Gray y Juvia se fueron

Lucy- como conseguiste la llave de Tauro?

\- Fue en un contrato – dijo Lucy H – Cuando me di cuenta de que Tauro es un pervertido nivel Issei, me prometió cuidar de mi y de mi bello cuerpo.

\- ¿OK? – Dijo Natsu celoso

Miku- por que te gustan los puerros?

\- ¡PORQUE SON GENIALES! – gritó Miku feliz – BENDIGO AL QUE ME PUSO ESE ITEM.

Gildarts- Donde aprendiste esa magia?

\- Fue creo yo en Fairy Tail después o antes de que me dejara Cornelia – dijo Gildarts – Aunque… reconozco a veces que me obsesioné con mi trabajo.

Kana- como supiste que Gildarts era tu padre

\- Fue por una carta que me envió mi mamá después de que murió, cuando era más pequeña – dijo Kana – Creo que desde la primera vez que lo vi hasta años después fue cuando comencé mi alcoholismo, creo.

\- Fueron a tus lindos 13 años – dijo Rin sonriendo

Minon-¿por que tu nombre se parece tanto a Minion?

Todos quedaron con cara de "¿WTF?"

\- Etto… - dijo Minon – Me lo pusieron antes de darme cuenta de ello. Me imagino que los de "Mi Villano Favorito" me espiaron y usaron mi nombre para hacer algo con estas criaturitas

\- Además de que nunca se les ocurrió algo japonés y catalán como ello en su familia – dijo Haibaku – Que eran más latino-catalanes que cualquier cosa… AUNQUE LOS MINION SON COSITAS GENIALES

Y ¿por qué odias a los Cristanios?

\- Pff… pues… - dijo Minon respirando profundo – Espero no volverme loca como pasó cuando visité la casa de Haibaku por primera vez

\- Si, por favor – dijo Haibaku

\- Bueno, espero no te aburras con mi historia y mis razones – dijo Minon suspirando calmada - Nací bajo una infancia basada en la sagrada educación católica, y eso no me molestaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero al llegar la secundaria, descubrí muchos aspectos de la Iglesia Católica que no conocía, llegando a odiarla. Luego de salirme de esa iglesia, junto con toda mi familia, me cambié a varias vertientes cristianas fuera de la católica, y mis familiares también, excepto mi hermana gemela, a quien vi hace meses. Se llama Linia Kashi. Regresando a mi historia, descubrí que cada iglesia de cada denominación cristiana a la que me cambiaba, me iba peor y peor. Pero, lo peor de todo fue que llegó el momento mayor que me hizo abandonar la fe definitivamente… - en eso suspiró grandemente - y ocurrió a mis 17, cuando estaba haciendo mis comentarios frente a muchos chicos sobre qué pasaría si se aprobaran los matrimonios homosexuales, si se ampliaran los derechos para nosotras las mujeres, si los jóvenes tuviésemos mayor vida sexual, si la educación fuera laica, gratuita y de buena calidad y si las personas tuvieran mejor distribución de la riqueza, si se permitiese el aborto, el laicismo, la eutanasia y las drogas blandas… … y los estúpidos chicos, que de por sí todos eran varones, en la iglesia, me acusaron, difamaron, exhibieron y me expulsaron. ¿Ya te imaginas el cuadro? Esos bastardos fueron tan deprimentes y tan horribles conmigo mientras cumplían los mandatos bíblicos al pie de la letra, que hasta todavía recuerdo con horror y odio la maldición que me impusieron. Ni quiero mencionarlo, es horrible, pero desde ese momento soy antiteísta. La realidad es que odio muchísimo a las religiones, sobre todo a las cristianas, ya que toda su vida se han basado en historias favoritistas y absurdas con estupideces sin control, reglas morales que ya no se deberían practicar en estos tiempos y valores absolutos que perjudican la democracia y la soberanía del pueblo. Pero odio más las religiones cristianas debido a que sus posturas, basándome cien por ciento en la Biblia, es totalmente retrógrada, reaccionaria, anacrónica y fascista. También odio a los creyentes y los trato mal porque sé, por mi experiencia ya relatada, que todos ellos quieren imponerme sus dogmas que quieren que acepte desde ni siquiera haber nacido. También odio al cristianismo y a sus creyentes y líderes porque, sea como fuere, siempre condenaron y condenarán la homosexualidad y a la mujer, y porque desde antes de su inicio han manipulado a la humanidad entera. Odio también al cristianismo porque su doctrina siempre estuvo y estará del lado del poder y porque sus creyentes cometieron las peores tragedias de la historia. Si no me creen y si no creen que la vida cristiana es mala, deberían leer la simple historia. Por todo eso odio al cristianismo, a sus líderes y creyentes, y porque además estoy convencida de que si quiero que la sociedad sea libre, debo tomar el asunto de las religiones de la forma más agresiva, tal y como lo dijo Dawkins

\- El clásico "ridiculícenlos en público" – dijo Haibaku fastidiado – Vi ese video

\- Además – dijo Minon - No me agrada respetar la fe cristiana porque obvia y claramente me dice que no debemos aprender nada de cómo funciona y es el mundo, me dice qué debo de hacer, me dice qué fiestas debo celebrar, me dice con quién puedo acostarme y casarme, me dice cómo debo vestirme, me dice que las mujeres son sólo un objeto, y me dice que deben atacar a los no creyentes diciendo que si no creemos en su Dios iremos al infierno. Así que no me digas que respete su fe cristiana, porque esa fe, histórica, geográfica, intelectual, social y generalmente hablando, no respeta a las personas. Lo siento, pero no me pidas que respete tu fe, porque soy una verdadera persona y mis derechos son primero. Por eso tampoco quiero respetar a los cristianos porque no quiero que violen mi libertad ni mi espacio privado ni que me impongan sus dogmas antipopulares, anacrónicos ni que por ello me denigren. Y por ello tampoco quiero respetar a todos los cristianismos, ni los espiritistas, ni los católicos, ni los protestantes, ni los evangélicos. Además, todos los cristianos creen que son "buenas" personas – prosiguió Minon – pero cualquiera que se opone a la doctrina sobre su dios está automáticamente condenado y o se admiten cuestionamientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos quieren que otros también vayan al cielo, pero su religión OBVIAMENTE les ha robado su libre albedrío, instalándoles miedo y diciéndoles que su voluntad es OBVIAMENTE irrelevante y CONTRARIA a los principios de su dichoso libro "sagrado". Luego, ellos salen y violan la libre voluntad de otras personas también porque ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN Y NO LO QUIEREN ADMITIR. ¿Y cómo lo hacen? ¡PUES PREDICÁNDOLES SUS DOGMAS Y DENIGRÁNDOLOS DE MANERA HORRIBLE E INCLUSO MATÁNDOLOS SI ELLOS NO CUMPLEN CON LO QUE QUIEREN! Ellos nunca entienden ni entenderán que no se puede juzgar a alguien si no se conocen todas sus circunstancias y razones, y nadie puede saber todo sobre lo que lleva a las personas a una acción en particular, o lo que son sus verdaderos pensamientos o intenciones, además de que se les enseña que no necesitan más conocimiento que lo que su Dios o sus líderes religiosos deciden que deben tener, y también se les enseña a no cuestionar más extensamente, sino simplemente creer ciegamente y moverse por fe o serán castigados. La conclusión es que se han permitido volverse peones deseosos para un oscuro y tirano régimen de Dios cuyos únicos intereses son control y explotación. ¿O de verdad creen que los liberales y los ateos y los que defendemos la soberanía popular olvidaremos lo de la edad media, o las persecuciones contra mujeres "brujas" o científicos, o los OBVIOS espionajes de sacerdotes católicos en la Guerra Civil Española entre franquistas y republicanos, o las yihads islámicas? ¡Y APRUEBAN TODO ESO! Lo bueno es que no somos tan tontos como quieren que seamos. Por eso es que la mayoría de ateos en fuimos cristianos… pero nos quitamos la venda de los ojos, vimos el mundo como en verdad es. ¡Y de por sí ese mundo es una verdadera bazofia! ¡Así que menos creeremos en Dios, porque no es nada compatible con la verdadera realidad, con lo que vemos a diario! La realidad es demasiado cruel y horrible para creer en dios, porque. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que los cristianos, con su religión antipopular lo empeoraron y aumentaron toda esa maldad en este mundo en contra de NUESTRA POBRE SOCIEDAD EN ESTE GLOBO. Y si no me crees, díselo a todas esas pobres personas que murieron por querer ser libres de esas aberrantes, anacrónicas y malignas creencias. ¡De por sí Dios tiene la culpa de todas las cosas malas que nos pasaron, y en este mundo! ¿Y así lo defienden? ¡De todos modos no quieren nada con la libertad, solo quieren ser esclavos de alguien malévolo, tiránico y ególatra que nos quiere humillados, denigrados, idiotizados y reprimidos! ¡Y lo peor es que no quieren que nadie decida, sino que Dios o los líderes cristianos decidan por nosotros cada vez que predican a sus "inconversos que deben ser salvados a fuerzas del infierno"! Nótese que dije a fuerzas, porque así se conducen ustedes, malditos esclavizadores esclavos de poderosos manipuladores adinerados! Por eso y más tampoco quiero respetar a los cristianos porque no quiero que violen mi libertad ni mi espacio privado ni que me impongan sus dogmas antipopulares, anacrónicos ni que por ello me denigren. Y por ello tampoco quiero respetar a todos los cristianismos, ni los espiritistas, ni los católicos, ni los protestantes, ni los evangélicos, porque… ¿qué fue lo único que aportaron en todas partes de la historia? Pues imponer su evangelio por la fuerza y el miedo, porque eso es lo que hacen y nada más, claro, junto con sus guerras interminables, la esclavitud, la opresión, la pobreza, la explotación, trabajadores explotados y gente con privilegios basados en creencias religiosas, y también aportaron genocidios contra los que no creen lo que ellos, invasiones, quemas de brujas, inquisición, etc… Como alguien dijo una vez: "Las creencias religiosas, sobre todo las cristianas, no deberían salir nunca del ámbito personal y privado, jamás."

\- OMG – dijeron todos

\- Si, lo sé, pero… - dijo Minon deprimiéndose – Haibaku es mi primera excepción

\- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos

\- Bueno… es complicado – dijo Haibaku nostálgico - Al principio no nos soportábamos, pero ella me odiaba más de lo que yo a ella, y mucho más después de saber que soy cristiano, luego empezamos a ser muy amigos, hasta que terminamos enamorándonos. Después nos hicimos novios, pero hubo muchos problemas, que cada vez aumentaron peligrosamente con el tiempo. Para empezar, nuestros amigos y familiares se negaban radicalmente a esta relación, luego, soy cristiano y Minon es atea antiteísta, y lo peor, YO le respetaba de todo, incluso, las ideas y creencias de Minon, pero Minon no sólo no me respetaba ni nada de mí, a pesar de su amor, eso fue factor suficiente para, eso sí, a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, terminar con ella. Ahora somos muy amigos, pero muchas veces nos deprimimos por nuestra relación de noviazgo rota.

\- Impresionante – dijo Kradness sorprendido

\- Debió de ser difícil – dijo Len

\- Demasiado – dijo Miku

\- Creo que Evunchi2020 dijo más – dijo Sophia

es como si yo odiase a los musulmanes por haber invadido España y ahora querer tener a Andalucía de nuevo, pero no les odio, pdt. Yo no soy cristiana, yo creo en el dios Yato, si no le conocéis veros el anime Noragami

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF de nuevo

\- ¿Es Yatoista? – dijo Haibaku y en eso Yato aparece

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Yato sonriendo - ¿Cómo están?

\- ¿CÓMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ? – dijo Haibakura sorprendida - ¡NI TE INVITAMOS!

\- Oí que me mencionaron – dijo Yato feliz – Así que vine.

\- ¿Sabías que nuestra lectora favorita te idolatra? – dijo Reol curiosa – Deberías meterla al "Club Yato".

\- Si, creo que tienes razón – dijo Yato feliz

Kradness- estoy contigo, tengo dos amigos cristianos y cada uno es distinto, el chico rajo con un pan a un amigo suyo por hacer una broma de Jesus, y la chica no le importa mucho, por que sabe que son bromas.

La broma es: ¿por qué al entrar Jesús en un lugar todos se ríen? Por que es la "gracia del señor"

\- Hmmm – Haibaku serio – No creo que sea sólo las risas. Algunos lloran, algunos tiemblan, algunos hablan en lenguas, y es la presencia del Señor.

Todos quedaron asombrados

\- Haibaku es un experto – dijo Reol – Y calla bocas.

Infernaldragonforce dice

oigan me pregunte esto desde ase tiempo

natsu : tu que u vieras echo si no u vieras ido a la isla tenrou cando paso lo de los 7 años ?

\- Pues no sé… - dijo Natsu – No se la verdad

lucy : asta que extremos amas a natsu ?

\- ¿EXTREMOS? – dijo Lucy sonrojada – ¿CREES QUE SOY PERVE?

mirajane : lo que dije es cierto por que esto ling lo prueba s/11211984/1/Fire-Dragon-s-School-Harem

\- Deberíamos leerlo – dijo Haibaku

lisanna : lo siento por lo que dije antes T_T

\- No importa – dijo Lisanna sonriendo – Te perdono

erza : que u viera pasado si natsu tuviera un cerebro envés de tener la cabeza vacía ?

\- Pues… - dijo Erza riéndose – No estaría tan tonto como es ahora, porque por ello nos salvó innumerables veces

\- Cierto – dijo Minon riéndose - ¡Y eso que no es cristiano ni religioso!

\- ¿DE CUANDO ACÁ NO TENGO CEREBRO? – dijo Natsu enfurecido

y para todos : que creen que u viera pasado si igneel regreso por natsu cuando era mas pequeño

\- Papi e hijo – dijeron todos

\- Ahora me doy cuenta de algo – dijo Sophia - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PREGUNTARON NADA A MI? BUAAAAAAAAA!

\- Es cierto – dijo Haibaku – Sophie está mal porque no le preguntaron. Curioso… Bueno… espero que puedan hacerlo.

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, soy Haibaku Ishida y este no es un capítulo nuevo.

Acabo de tener las calificaciones más terribles hace un mes por todo el semestre y tengo 6 meses para levantar esta miseria asquerosa a la que quiero llamar "La miseria"

Así que ya no podré publicar más en Fanfiction por un tiempo, pero podré seguir como lector

De antemano, gracias por su futura comprensión.

Y si no lo comprendiesen, lo entenderé por completo.

Gracias :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hello of the music ch19

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- A veces siento que descuidé este lugar debido a Wattpad. Pero bueno, era bueno tratar. – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- No mucho… creo yo – dijo Minon seria

\- Recuerdan el anuncio de "la miseria"? – dijo Haibaku

Evunchi2020 dice:

Oki, pero la miseria ya es miseria, a sí que eso que has puesto no tiene sentido

\- entiendo, pero tampoco es para poco – dijo Haibaku

\- Como sea – dijo Sophia, la novia de Haibaku – LET'S FAKKIN HAGAMOS ESTO!

infernaldragonforce nos dice:

lo siento sophia me olvide de ti

\- Suele pasar… no soy conocida D': - dijo Sophia

natsu : si no u vieras ido serias el emperador dragón y desde simpre que no as tenido un cerebro

\- Ay, por favah! Como si fuera cierto

lucy : eres probablemente mas pervertida que erza

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Lucy Heartfilia enojada - ¿Y en base a qué?

erza : no me mates , almenos no dije que eres la masoquita suprema que pide que la golpen solo por eso

\- Al menos no en el momento – dijo Erza – Al contrario, soy la sadista suprema que hago que todos me pidan que los golpee.

lisanna : me di cuenta de que te pareces mucho a mira a excepcion de que tu no das miedo y eres adorable

\- Gracias – dijo Lisanna sonriendo adorablemente – Estoy halagada

mirajane : lees esto por favor "Bringing-Home-Her-Dragon"

\- Lo consideraré – dijo Mirajane – Gracias por la oferta

\- Bonito :3 - Haibakura

minion : por que tanta obsecion con la religión igual yo le rezo a la maestra mavis

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – dijo Minon - ¿Por qué los creyentes tienen tanta obsesión con convertir a los que no son suyos? No todos tenemos sus creencias personales, deberían superarlo y paralizar su fe en vez de propagarla.

todos y sophia : les reto a leer esto "The-Little-Fire-Dragon-From-The-Future" se trata de la hija secreta de natsu

\- HIJA SECRETA DE NATSU? OoO – Todos asombrados

\- ¿Con quién? – dijo Lucy sospechosa y Natsu tragó saliva

\- Yo nunca tuve hijas secretas – dijo Natsu aterrado

Evunchi2020 nos dice:

Minon- podrías, no se resumir, leí solo un cuarto

\- Jejeje, lo lamento… es que soy demasiado detallista – dijo Minon riendo – Lo resumiré… Mi infancia fue bonita hasta que mi papá murió, nos mandaron con otro papá y fui a una iglesia católica. En mi adolescencia me di cuenta de que era horrible. Luego, fui a otras denominaciones… me fue peor. Y propuse una idea sobre si se aprobaran los matrimonios homosexuales, si se ampliaran los derechos para nosotras las mujeres, si los jóvenes tuviésemos mayor vida sexual, si la educación fuera laica, gratuita y de buena calidad y si las personas tuvieran mejor distribución de la riqueza, si se permitiese el aborto, el laicismo, la eutanasia y las drogas blandas… y me maldijeron y me expulsaron. Lloré mucho. Desde entonces odio a Dios, sus líderes y sus creyentes, sin excepción. Y créeme, odio más la fe cristiana en general que cualquier otra religión. No sólo porque no respetan a los no creyentes hoy en día… en el pasado, históricamente fue PEOR. Hay que ser sensatos, los creyentes han cometido lo PEOR de lo PEOR a lo largo de 1500 años de historia. Y eso de "misioneros perseguidos" es una estafa propagada para hacernos ver como egoístas. Créeme, sólo quieren imponer a la fuerza su fe y quitarnos nuestra liberta hasta para hablar, sea como sea, pero ahora no es como antes… Gracias al pueblo que el verdadero pueblo está dejando de hacerles caso a los cristianos y a la iglesia y por ende tenemos mejor desarrollo social, económico y de derechos humanos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con las responsabilidades y obligaciones? – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Con las que tenemos ya son suficientes – dijo Minon molesta

Gray- disfrutaste con Juvia 7u7, esa fue mi venganza por no saludar a Silverio de mi parte

\- Gracias Evunchi-sama – dijo Juvia feliz

\- No pensé que sería demasiado placentero – dijo Gray

Sophia- Ola k ase?

\- No sé… - dijo Sophia riendo – Viendo a Haibaku refutando a Minon k ase?

Natsu- Si que tienes cerebro... En tus sueños, además te salvaste esta vez, por que Gray hizo el reto que si no,(se ríe diavolicamente)

\- *Gulp* Mami – Natsu aterrado

\- Gracias a Mavis que se salvó – dijo Happy

Zeref- ¿por qué no hicisté a Natsu con cerebro?

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Zeref – Por lo menos se preocupa por sus amigos. Y sí tiene cerebro… pero ni lo usa.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

Lisanna- como te sentiste en Edolas sin magia?

\- Raro – dijo Lisanna – Extrañaba tener magia, pero no quería que me encerraran.

Yato: Hola Yato-sama .

\- ¿YATO ESTÁ AQUÍ? – dijeron todos menos Haibaku y Yato.

\- Desde el capi anterior – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – ES QUE YATO ES GENIAL!

\- Gracias – dijo Yato – Y me quedaré cada vez que Haibaku me pague 5¥. De hecho, hago lo que sea por 5¥.

\- Le pagué 40'000¥ - dijo Haibaku susurrando – Es que quería a Yato un laaaargo tiempo para divertirnos. Es que es GENIAL.

Lucy- tu no eres perver, pero tienes mucha imaginación

\- ¿En qué sentido? – dijo Lucy

Miku- Lo siento mucho, a mi no me gustan los puerros, prefiero las mandarinas

\- Cuestión de gustos – dijo Miku

\- Junto con Dimitri Vegas &amp; Like Mike – dijo Lucy – Pero al final de cuentas frutas o verduras no son.

\- A mí no me hables de belgas, por ahora – dijo Levy molesta – No me empieces a estropear la situación, NO ME HABLES DE COMPRAVOTOS!

\- Hablamos de gustos, Levy-chan! – Lucy molesta

\- Por favor, no me ensucies el fic – dijo Levy

\- ¿Sigues molesta con ellos por lo de los iPads? – dijo Haibaku

\- Sip – dijo Levy – PERO ES QUE SU MÚSICA ESTÁ DE LUJO! – dijo haciendo puchero – Además, leí junto a Haibaku un fic Gavy… en el que Lu-chan actuó como una zorra ebria. Por eso estoy aún más enojada. No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer algo así, aunque en realidad no lo hayas hecho, pero me confirmaste la posibilidad de que sí lo harías!

\- ¡Yo estaba EBRIA! – gritó Lucy enojada

Leo- Tu tienes algo con Aries?

\- No sé… por qué lo dices? – dijo Leo Loke

Kana- beber es malo, te ganas mas papeletas para morir mas pronto

\- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Kana – No tengo cirrosis.

\- Pero puedes tenerlo – dijo Kradness preocupado

\- ¿Y mis 50'000 dólares qué? – dijo Kana

Haibakura- Yato-sama puede entrar y salir de donde le plazca, a si que mas respeto

\- Espérate – dijo Haibakura aterrada – Yo no quise decir que Yato lo tienía prohibido. De hecho, me encanta Yato. HUBIERA SIDO MI PAREJA SI NO ESTUVIERA CON HIYORI Y SI NO CONDENARA EL "YUGO DESIGUAL".

Juvia- de nada, se que lo supiste aprovechar

\- Kyaaaaa, te adoro, Evunchi-sama – dijo Juvia eufórica

Gajeel- tu tampoco te vas a salvar hierritos

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a hacerme quedar en ridículo como en el fic ese acostándome con la conejita y haciendo quedar peor a la enana? OLVÍDALO – Gajeel enojado.

Anónimo nos dice:

Retos y preguntas

\- VAMOS!

Rin-Si violas a Natsu Dragion te regaló una granja de naranjas.

\- ¡GRANJA DE NARANJAS! – gritó Rin emocionada

Natsu-Si tienes cerebro,sólo es pequeño y tranquilo, hay gente más tonta que tu.

\- Gracias… no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido – dijo Natsu confuso

Erza-Gray se comió el pastel de fresa que guardaste para más tarde.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó ERZA MÁS ENFURECIDA QUE NUNCA Y SALIÓ A GOLPEAR A GRAY.

Lucy-Eres más poderosa que Gray pero lo que te pone en desventaja es tu tipo de magia.

\- ¿Crees que mi tipo de magia es inservible? – dijo Lucy - ¡Yo hice mucho mejores amigos con ella! Hasta extraño a Aquario… - llorando

Bisca-¿Donde esta tu marca del gremio y de que color es?

\- Eso es un misterio – dijo Bisca

\- Cierto… que mala eres – dijo Haibaku

Miku:¿Porque eres tan sobrevalorada?

\- Demasiado sobrevalorada dirás – dijo Miku – Y eso es bastante común en personas que me sobrevaloran como si fuera un ídolo como llaman los cristianos. Pero bueno… son las cosas con las que te encuentras cuando eres famosa :'D

\- Algo así – dijo Len

Nanashi The Lord Of the Sky nos dice:

Nanashi: Vale si lo que quieres es preguntas

\- TE LO RUEGO D': - dijo Haibaku de rodillas – Okno, pero si quiero :D

-Haibaku Neo-Liberalismo o socialismo?

\- Neo liberalismo o socialismo? – dijo Haibaku – Pues… Neoliberalismo. Yo no soy socialista. Ha fracasado demasiadas veces. Sólo China lo logró.

-Minon parte favorita de tu pais?

\- Cataluña – dijo Minon – Es la mejor zona es España :'D QUIERO SU INDEPENDENCIA DE ESPAÑA

-Rin ¿Dulces o Bulldozer?

\- ¡APLANADORA! – gritó Rin Kagamine sobre su aplanadora

L:Muy bien yo empiezo

\- Hola L. Mucho gusto, soy Yato y mis compas Reol y Kradness, utaites.

-Señorita Sophia de que color son sus pantis?

\- ¿QUÉ? – Dijo Sophia sonrojadísima

\- ¡Hey! No preguntes cosas así a mi novia! – gritó Haibaku

\- No interfieras – dijo Minon – Está preguntando a Sophia, no a ti.

\- Pues… son azules clarito – dijo Sophia demasiado avergonzada.

\- Ya es tarde – dijo Haibaku bajando la cabeza avergonzado

\- Nosotras hablamos – dijo Minon sonriendo – Nosotras nos expresamos.

-Zeref, a fin de cuentas eres el padre o el hermano de Natsu? nunca termino de entender eso

\- SOY EL HERMANO DE NATSU, IDIOTA! – gritó Zeref enfurecido

\- L es genial – dijo Yato enojado – Así que más respeto.

-Erza...hum no puedo preguntar nada que no termine conmigo muerto así que ¿Tienes dulces? Si tienes por favor envialos al siguiente apartado postal que Watari enviara por mi

\- Mientras no sean pasteles de fresas o Jellal, todo estará bien – dijo Erza - ¿Dónde consigues los dulces, Haibaku?

\- En Europa están los mejores – dijo Haibaku

-Natsu, seguirias diciendo que eres hijo de Igneel si este se volviese gris y se pone a escupir metal en vez de fuego?

\- Pues él me cuidó, ¿qué quieres que diga?

Anubias: Mi turno amateurs huehuehue

\- ANUBIAS! – gritó Haibaku emocionado - ¡TANTO TIEMPO!

-Lucy ¿Tres tamaños?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Lucy confundida – No entendí.

-Haibakura ¿Quien eras que me olvide?

\- ¡SOY LA HERMANA GEMELA DE HAIBAKU! D: TAMPOCO SON FAKKIN CONOCIDA

-Lissana, cual es mejor ¿Gray x Natsu? o ¿Natsu x Jellal? nota realmente no me interesa solo quiero darte la pregunta mas bochornosa que pude pensar

\- ¿Eres fundanshi? – dijo Lisanna – Porque sincieramente… lo seas o no… Natsu x Jellal. Mi hermana ama ver a Natsu siendo sometido por Jellal… pero un problemita es Erza

Bueno Adios

\- BYE!

\- Bueno… eso es todo :D

ADVERTENCIA PARA FANFICTION: LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO, PERO PROMETO REGRESAR A MI CONTINUIDAD… y reharé varios fics.

UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello of the music ch20

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid, los utaites y Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo mis personajes.

\- Hola! - dijo un chico castaño de ojos mirados - Me llamo HaibakuIshida, y les presento el programita...

"Hello Of the Music"

\- No tenemos mucho público comentando, desgraciadamente – dijo Haibakura

\- Una verdadera vergoña, pero bueno – dijo Baihaku

\- Al menos estamos regresando :D – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo, Minon?

\- Espero que continuemos con esto – dijo Minon seria

Infernaldragonforce nos dice:

hola de nuevo pero antes que todo les dejo este video

watch?v8i7MgbdlK3s es bueno

\- CALL OF QUÉ? No jodas! – dijeron todos

\- Ah, y Mira ya vio el fic que mandaste – dijo Haibaku

\- Estuvo súper atrevido – dijo Mirajane – Pero fue algo inesperado el NatsuxMira

\- Y el fic de la hija de Natsu – dijo Haibaku – No sé todo el inglés, será difícil acabar con esto.

lucy : no lo niegues tu losa vez por tu ropa exclusivamente para natsu y es cierto que tu tienes los pechos mas grandes de todo fairy tail

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? – dijo Lucy nerviosa y asustada – YO NI DEJO QUE ENTRE A CASA, PERO ÉL SIEMPRE ENTRA DE IMPROVISO

\- Pero lo de tus senos no lo negaste – dijo Kradness

\- Rayos - Lucy

natsu : hay otros mundo en el que tienes cerebro pero este no es uno de esos X3

\- Mejor dejémonos de eso por favor – dijo Natsu – No quiero continuar con algo tan tonto como esto.

lissana : olvide decirte soy tu fan por que eres linda , adorable y de buen corazón 3

\- Gracias infernaldragonforce-kun – dijo Lisanna sonrojada – Eres genial :D

\- Hasta que por fin encuentro a alguien que ama a Lisanna como yo – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- ¿Dónde está mi amigo Yato? – dijo Haibakura

gay o gray : para ser honesto me caes mal por exhibicionista y tienes los ojos caídos

\- ME GUSTAN MIS OJOS! – gritó Gray enojado

\- Pero lo de tu ropa? – dijo Len enojado – Responde

\- Pues si no le gusta, pues bien.

juvia : ya violate a gray antes que se venta como estriper personal de alguien

\- Ya hice mio a Gray-sama x3 Es lindo – dijo Juvia sonriendo

minion : ala mierda la religion solo hay que rezarle a mavis

\- ¿Ok? – dijo Minon confundida – Si te gusta rezarle a Mavis – dijo apuntando a la susodicha – bien, pero no me lo impongas. Quiero ser libre.

cara de metal : tsundere de mierda

\- ¡BAKA! – Gajeel enojado

\- Gajeel, eres idiota – dijo Levy

\- No sé cómo la soportas – dijeron 96Neko, Miku y Lucy

\- Yo tampoco Kuro, Miku y Lu-chan – dijo Levy

erza : te reto a no comer pastel de frezas por los 2 proximos caps y te dare el pastel mas grande de toda la creacion

\- Me aguanto – dijo Erza inhalando demasiado

Zeref : yo dudo de tu genero por que hay algunos fics donde tu eres SU Hermana

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Zeref enfurecido

\- Mavis-chan, ayúdalo – dijo Sophia

\- Dudo que quiera – dijo Reol – Zeref es hombre, nadie debe dudar de su género.

sophia : nose me ocurrio nada

\- Creo que iniciaron mal conmigo – dijo Sophia

asi que aqui pondo el rezo de fairy tail

Todos estaban atentos al rezo

Oh maestra Mavis,

tú que vives en la isla Tenrou,

perdónanos por los

destrozos de Natsu

así como nosotros te

perdónanos las perversiones de Gray,

no nos dejes caer en la furia de Erza

y líbranos de Zeref.

¡Aye sir!

\- Siempre sacan de todo para todo – dijo Haibaku – Hay 3000 billones de religiones.

por cierto la madre de la hija de natsu es ...

lo siento se me acavo el tiempo XD

suerte natsu la necesitaras

\- Mami… - dijo Natsu aterrado

\- Suerte que es sólo un fic – dijo Baihaku sonriendo

Evunchi2020 nos dice

De nada por recordarte lo

\- You're welcome – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Sophia-¿Eres Otaku /Fan del anime?

\- OTAKU NIVEL 4 – dijo Sophia sonriendo – Y HAIBAKU ES MI NOVIO. LO AMO.

Lucy-Tres tamaños significa medida del pecho Largo ancho y lo otro

\- ¿WHAT? – gritó Lucy enfurecida y sonrojada - ¡TE ODIO ANUBIAS!

Yato-sama- te doy 5 yens si le pones a Natsu un cerebro, y otros 5 si haces que haga yaoi con Sting

\- WOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Yato secuestrando a Natsu y a Sting - ¡ESCUCHÉ TU ORDEN FUERTE Y CLARO! – y se fue.

\- Ojaló regresen pronto, Natsu tiene otro reto – dijo Minon

Juvia- Todo el mundo me adora ok no, pero aun así

\- Es que soy bien linda owo – dijo Juvia sonriendo – Gray no pudo resistirse al final

Gajeel- Algo así jejeje, te reto a ir vestido con el disfraz que haces que lucy lleve durante una semana, y estar al menos tres horas desde la hora punta en la calle en la que mas gente pase, si no haces eso pues te pasa lo mismo que le iba a pasar a Gray (Nunca me subestimes)

\- *Gulp* - Gajeel nervioso

\- Lo haremos cuando acabe el tiempo

Natsu-Para ti va lo mismo, si Gajeel no lo hace Erza y Mira te pueden mandar lo que sea

\- Se lo comunicaré cuando terminen el cerebro y el yaoi – dijo Hiba sonriendo

\- Tendría un cerebro de un gay? – dijo Haibakura

\- Ojalá no – dijo Haibaku aterrado

\- Pero si lo tuviese, con ese tema del yaoi, pues… sería algo inesperado en la comunidad LGBT – Dijo MafuMafu

Erza-Si Gajeel hace el reto te doy, no uno, si no DOS tartas de fresa, y si no lo hace, pues te quedas sin tarta de fresa durante una semana

\- Gracias… pero desde que acabe el capítulo hasta después de dos días me retaron a quedarme sin el pastel TTWTT

Levy- Tranquila chica, que si a Lucy le dieran 10 jewel(o como se escriba) por cada historia en la que Lissana no le quitara a Natsu o fuera la mala, entonces no tendría que pagar la renta en tres años

\- Oye, gracias – dijo Levy

\- ¿Supieron que ayer Leonardo DiCaprio ganó el oscar a mejor actor? – dijo Haibaku

TODOS GRITARON DE ALEGRÍA

\- TANTAS VECES LES PEDÍ UNA, DESGRACIADOS DE HOLLYWOOD, TANTAS VECES! – gritó Baihaku contentísimo.

Kaito- He oído que te gusta el helado...

\- Me encanta :D – dijo Kaito sonriendo alegremente

Minon- He leído una historia en wattpad que parece escrita por ti, es de Haibaku

\- ¿Cuál de todas son? – dijo Minon curiosa

Miku- Vendreis algún día a España, que quiero ir a un concierto de vocaloid y no tengo dinero para el avión

\- Es que si no hay info oficial, no puedo asegurar nada… gomene TTWTT

Rin- ¿Por que te gustan a apisonadoras/aplanadoras?

\- SON LO MEJOR! – gritó Rin Kagamine – CON ESTOS FAKKIN VEHÍCULOS INICIAMOS LA REVOLUCIÓN DE LOS KAGAMINE!

Todos- Os reto a jugar a Five nights at freddys 4

\- Ok? – dijeron todos

\- Ojalá salgamos vivos de esto – dijo Haibaku nervioso

death warfare nos dice:

hola es un gusto conocerlos a todos les tengo preguntas y retos

\- Muchísimo gusto, Death-kun

\- Ya regresamos – dijo Yato sonriendo y trayendo a unos agotados Natsu y Sting, vestidos sólo con pantalón. – Yukine amaría esto.

natsu : te reto a jugar con los pechos de lucy y besarla a la vez sino Tortura numero 1 por favor

\- Eso sí hago – dijo Natsu agarrando a Lucy

\- Sip, pero no lo grabaré aquí – dijo Haibaku llevándolos al armario y cerrándolo – Continuemos

lucy : ya dile a natsu que quieres dar a luz a sus hijos

\- Está ocupada con el hentai-set – dijo Haibaku

gray : te reto a besarte con lyon o tortura numero 1

\- Mami… - dijo Gray y se fue a buscar a Lyon

juvia : te reto a violarte a gray estilo erza

\- Lo consideraré si logro mirar a Gray-sama besar a Lyon-sama :3

\- Ya la perdimos – dijo Baihakura riendose

minon : eres chica o hombre no me acuerdo y te apoyo LA RELIGIÓN ES MIERDA PARA PUTAS BARATAS

\- Soy una chica – dijo Minon sonriendo y en eso se emocionó - ¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME! ¡QUE LA VOLUNTAD DEL VERDADERO PUEBLO SE IMPONGA! ¡LA RELIGIÓN CADA UNO EN LO PRIVADO!

\- Baka – dijo Lucy enojada

zeref : que eres the suprem emo o el emo universal

\- ¿Ok? – dijo Zeref – Es menos insultante que cuando dudaron de mi sexo. SOY VARÓN

lisanna : 3 3 3

\- :3 :3 :3 – Lisanna sonriendo

sophia : quien eras ?

\- Soy la Novia de Haibaku – dijo Sophia – y si quieres, te doy mi aspecto físico. Tengo cabello medio largo café claro, hermosos ojos verdes, vestido sin mangas azul (de cualquier estilo), pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros. Soy muy tierna y hermosa.

laxus si esta por aya :te reto a besarte con freed enfrente de mira

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – dijo Laxus

\- Ni te atrevas – dijo Mira sacando su modo Satan Soul

y por sierto la esposa de natsu es ...

\- YO! – dijo Lucy apareciendo en ropa interior pero todos la notaron y se regresó al armario avergonzada

\- Ni siquiera nos casamos, Lucy – dijo Natsu dentro del armario

suerte la neceitaran mujajajajajajjajajja mujajajjajaaj

X3

\- Eso fue intenso – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Y grave – dijo preocupado

lolicon master nos dice:

hola como estan por alla es bueno no conocer los y les preguntare algo muy importante

existe la legendaria sagrada suprema loli wendy al cuadrado ?

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron todos extrañados

\- ¿Me hablan a mí? – dijo Wendy apareciendo

\- Ahora… debo aguantar lo del pastel de fresas – dijo Erza apenada y en eso Gray besa a Lyon, desatando la locura, hemorragia y desmayo posterior de Juvia

\- Ahora estoy inspirada para violarme a Gray-sama – dijo Juvia recobrando la conciencia y llevándose a Gray lejos

\- ¿Cómo Erza? – dijo Gray yéndose con Juvia y ella asintió - ¡AYÚDENME! – gritó tratando de safarse.

\- Ahora… antes de terminar… - dijo Haibaku sacando su laptop - ¡PONGAMOS EL REMIX DE LA CANCIÓN DE TITANIC!

\- ¿Cuál de todos? – dijo Sophia

\- EL DE STEVE AOKI! – gritó Haibaku emocionado - ¡CELEBREMOS QUE DICAPRIO GANÓ FINALMENTE EL OSCAR!

En eso todos empezaron a bailar

#FakYouBear

#FinallyDiCaprio

#MeHizoFaltaVerMasBax

#EDCOSCARMEXICO

#RoadToUltra

#NosotrasDecidimos

#NekosPorDoquier

#AplanadoresKagamineCaterpillar

#PentecostésDeAvivamiento

#LaDelPartner

#RubiuhLocura

NOS VEMOS


End file.
